Laisses nous la jouer à la Roméo&Juliette, bébé!
by Hey-ceycey
Summary: En entrant dans ce bar ; avec sa bonne humeur, ses magnifiques yeux bleus et ses mystères ; il venait de bouleverser leur quotidien. Mais tout deux ne savaient pas encore à quel point!
1. Prologue

He ouais !

Ceycey est de retour, incapable de quitter la plume (le pc … hum ...).

Sans attendre je vous laisse découvrir ma nouvelle fic qui, malgré le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un OC/OC, est une de mes préférées et dort sur ma clé usb depuis déjà 3 ou 4 ans (quand vous verrez le tout petit nombre de chapitres vous vous rendrez compte que j'ai vraiment mis TRES longtemps à la finir ^^).

Bien sur, je déclare que le monde magique dans lequel évoluent mes deux personnages appartient à la grande J. K. Rowling, chef de ma religion xD et non à moi.

Bonne lecture !

Ceycey

**"Laisses-nous la jouer à la Roméo&Juliette, bébé!"**

_**Prologue:**_

« L'amour éternel ça n'existe pas! »

C'est ce que me répétais sans cesse ma grand mère quand elle était encore là. Elle ne croyait pas en l'amour, elle disait que, certes, il existait, mais qu'il ne durait jamais. En cause ? Les hommes qui finissent toujours par se lasser et désirer autre chose. Encore d'après elle, bien sur.

Si grand mère était là aujourd'hui je lui dirais quelque chose comme: "Mince Mamie, je crois que tu n'as simplement pas eu de chance, l'amour éternelle ça existe!".

Mais elle n'est plus là depuis des décennies alors c'est a vous que je vais le dire.

L'histoire que je vais vous raconter remonte a l'époque de la première guerre contre Celui-dont-on-n'ose-toujours-pas-prononcé-le-nom. C'est à dire l'année de la naissance miraculeuse du grand Harry Potter, désormais vieux d'une trentaine d'années!

C'est l'histoire d'une jeune femme qui, à vingt seulement, vivait déjà une existence des plus tristes et mornes. La terreur régnant en Angleterre depuis quelques années, cette jeune femme avait déjà perdu le peu de famille qui lui restait ainsi que sa seule amie, un an plus tôt. Histoire banale pour l'époque où beaucoup de sorciers et moldus ont perdu la vie car ils étaient au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Le soir où l'histoire commence, elle était, comme presque tous les soirs depuis des mois, dans un bar miteux à proximité du chemin de traverse. Mêmes visages, même musique, même verre de whisky pur feu et même mélancolie.

Elle était assise au comptoir, le dos voûté et perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait l'air de taille moyenne, plutôt mince. Les cheveux ondulés, d'une couleur chocolaté tout comme ses yeux. Une fille banale, avec une vie banale.

Cette fille ... c'était moi ... Allie Newton.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, ou du moins donné envie de lire la suite malgré ce tout petit prologue et le manque de personnages divinement crées par J. K. Rowling. Rendez vous en début de semaine prochaine pour le premier chapitre.

;)

Ceycey


	2. Chapitre 1

Hello !

Comme promis, voici le 1er chapitre, qui vous permettra de mieux juger ma fic.

Tout d'abord (parce que j'ai oublié la dernière fois), je remercie ma sœur Mlle JeSs pour ce titre _Laisses nous la jouer à la Roméo&Juliette, bébé !_, elle a toujours le chic pour trouver des titres originaux.

Et enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

Ceycey

PS : L'écriture est terminée, il n'y aura donc aucun retard )

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Ce soir là, je me souviens qu'il s'était écoulé deux bonnes heures avant que je ne sorte de mes pensées. Ou du moins, avant que cette radio ne me sorte de là !

Le Barman du pub « Le Pur Feu » n'avait toujours pas compris que cette foutue radio ne servait a rien et encore moins a remonter le moral de ses clients. Il se bornait à croire que ça nous intéressait d'entendre ces trois animateurs cinglés crier haut et fort qu'il fallait être patient et que bientôt la guerre serait finie.

Quelle idiotie ! Moi je savais très bien qu'elle n'était pas prête d'être finie et surtout que cette radio était, tout comme La Gazette du Sorcier, déjà monopolisée par le ministère de la magie qui voulais tant nous faire croire à la paix. Mais il n'y avait plus qu'à constater les disparitions toujours plus nombreuses pour s'en apercevoir.

Voici ce que ces trois imbéciles décrétaient à ce moment là :

_« Bonne nouvelle, chers auditeurs, le ministère de la magie nous apprend que très prochainement il sera en mesure d'annoncer l'arrestation de six nouveaux Mangemorts, les recherches avancent à grand pas … »._

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de soupirer bruyamment. Un vrai soupir d'indignation ! Je me disais que même si c'était vrai, ils avaient tout gâché en l'annonçant à la radio! Et puis j'ai entendu un homme dire : « Aberrant, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Cet homme était assis à coté de moi et j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il s'adressait à moi. Je me suis donc tournée vers lui et lui ai directement lancé mon regard qui voulait dire : « Qui est le gros lourd qui vient encore m'importuner ? ».

Et puis j'ai croisé le sien, j'ai immédiatement sentie mon visage s'enflammer ! J'ai rebaissé la tête vers mon verre, le temps de reprendre contenance et je me suis rendue compte qu'il fallait peut être que je lui réponde quelque chose.

-Oui aberrant, c'est vrai !

« Bravo, quelle réponse ! » ai-je pensé aussitôt.

-Surtout qu'ils ont déjà annoncé cela il y a un mois et que ça n'a rien donné! A-t-il ajouté d'un ton las.

Il faisait tourner son whisky pur feu dans son verre tandis que moi je me contentais d'hocher la tête. En cet instant je me sentais tellement nulle ! J'avais l'air d'un poisson sorti de l'eau et puis soudainement je me suis maudite de ne pas avoir eu l'idée de me coiffer un peu aujourd'hui. Ridicule comme pensée surtout quand on sait que cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que je sortais sans faire attention à mes fringues, ni même à mes cheveux. Quant au maquillage, n'en parlons pas !

Il faut dire aussi qu'étant une habituée de ce bar pourri, je savais pertinemment que la clientèle était exclusivement composée de vieux borgnes plutôt louches et franchement pas très charmants. J'étais donc loin de me douter que ce soir là, exceptionnellement, mon voisin de bar serait un grand brun aux yeux d'un bleu renversant et l'air mystérieux (ce qui me faisait d'ailleurs toujours craquer chez un homme) !

En même temps, je ne pensais plus aux relations amoureuses ni même amicales depuis très longtemps ! Comment penser a des choses si futiles quand la guerre fait rage et qu'elle a emporté toute votre vie ?

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand j'ai encore entendu sa voix.

-Votre verre est vide, je vous en offre un autre ?

Je me suis sentie rougir et sans réfléchir je lui ai fait un sourire qui devait être bien niais puisqu'il s'est mit à rire.

-Je présume que ça veut dire « oui » ?

Et il m'a lancé un sourire … absolument sublime, je me suis sentie sciée en deux !

-Deux whiskys pur feu, s'il vous plaît.

Le serveur a hoché la tête puis est parti chercher sa commande pendant que moi je me rendais compte que j'en avais déjà bu quatre verres et que ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée d'en prendre un cinquième puisque je ne tenais pas vraiment l'alcool sorcier !

Les deux verres sont arrivés et il m'a tendu le mien avec ce même sourire.

-Merci ! Ai-je murmuré.

Je me suis dis : « Pourquoi tu murmure espèce d'idiote ? Il va te prendre pour une gamine toute timide et coincée ! ».

-Nique !

-Euh … pardon ? Ai-je demandé, un peu agressivement.

Et puis j'ai vu sa main tendue vers moi et il a ajouté :

-Je m'appelle Nick ! Et vous ?

-Euh … Allie.

-Juste Allie?

-Juste Nick?

J'ai tenté un sourire … toujours aussi niais je pense.

-En tout cas c'est très joli…

-Merci.

-…tout comme vous, a-t-il ajouté avec un air entendu.

Maintenant, inutile de préciser que j'étais rouge cramoisie ! Mais aussi très contente !

-Bon !

Il a fini son verre d'un trait puis s'est levé.

-Je ne veux pas vous importuner plus longtemps.

Un dernier sourire et il était sorti alors que j'étais en train de dire : « Mais vous m'intu … euh m'impor … Merde ! ».

Complètement pathétique !

J'ai passé la fin de la soirée à maudire mon manque de conversation. Il me trouvait jolie ! JOLIE ! Et moi … j'avais fait le poisson rouge !

Le lendemain soir, avant de sortir j'ai mis une jolie robe bleue, plutôt discrète tout de même. J'avais détaché mes cheveux (pour une fois ils tenaient en place) et avec quelques coups de baguette je m'étais légèrement maquillée. Mais quand je suis allée au pub, je ne l'ai pas vu de la soirée. Tout ce que j'avais récolté c'était les yeux du barman qui avaient dangereusement louché sur mon léger décolleté.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour, bonjour !

A la demande de Victoria-boubouille j'ai décidé de poster deux fois par semaine au lieu d'une. Tu es l'une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, je ne peux donc rien te refuser ) (au fait, désolé je n'ai pas pu te répondre, ça ne marchait pas).

J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira, on entre un peu plus dans le vif du sujet et il est déjà un peu plus long.

Bonne lecture et à lundi prochain.

Ceycey

_**Chapitre 2:**_

Quelques fois j'arrivais à me convaincre que ma vie n'était pas si nulle que ça. Je me levais tous les matins dans les alentours de onze heure. Je prenais le petit déjeuner a onze heure et demie ce qui veut dire que je mangeais le vrai repas de midi à seize heure seulement, et encore quand j'avais faim. Entre temps je restais en pyjama dans mon deux-pièces modeste, vautrée dans le canapé à regarder des émissions moldues à la télé. Je dînais à vingt et une heure et puis j'allais boire un verre au Pur Feu.

Une horloge n'aurait pas pu être plus mécanique que ma vie! Mais au moins j'étais tranquille et jamais fatiguée. Pas la peine non plus de me remémorer tristement ma vie d'avant et ceux qui me manquaient.

Vous allez me dire: et le travail alors? Mon travail? Depuis que l'on avait enfin compris que c'était la guerre, je n'en avais plus. En même temps c'est compréhensible. Quel sorcier normalement constitué aurait envie de partir en voyages aux caraïbes alors que des gens se font tués dans les rues? Mon boulot était donc d'organiser les vacances des sorciers en dehors des îles britanniques et autres loisirs.

Les jours défilaient à une vitesse folle malgré que je ne fasse absolument rien pour m'occuper davantage. Pour moi ils se succédaient, inlassablement sans que jamais rien ne vienne perturber mon quotidien sauf le programme télé de temps en temps. Ce qu'il y avait de bien à regarder la télévision c'était que les moldus anglais n'étaient dans aucune guerre dans cette actualité là. Parfois le journal télévisé rapportait des faits étranges qui me rappelait que du côté sorcier c'était vraiment la guerre.

Ce quotidien avait amené petit à petit les premiers jours de Septembre. Quand je sortais le soir je sentais déjà que le temps se rafraichissait.

Ainsi donc, un soir de mi-septembre je sortais de mon immeuble en direction du bar habituel, vêtue comme à mon habitude d'un vieux jean et d'un pull informe mais qui tenait sacrément chaud. Toutefois, depuis la brève rencontre avec le mystérieux inconnu d'il y a quelques semaines, je m'appliquai un peu plus sur le maquillage, sans jamais trop forcé. C'était juste au cas où.

Il était vingt et une heure trente quand je poussais les lourdes portes du bar Pur Feu. Je m'installais comme d'habitude au bar car une table c'était prendre le risque d'avoir une drôle de compagnie. Le serveur n'avait plus besoin de me demander ce que je voulais. Il me l'apportait sans un mot et je lui faisais un sourire pour économiser le plus possible ma voix.

Ce soir là, la radio n'apportait pas de fausses bonnes nouvelles. On déplorait la perte de cinq Aurors! C'était déprimant au possible!

Vers minuit je commençais a fatiguer, avec cet alcool et l'ambiance morbide ... Je payais le barmaid et m'apprêtait à sortir quand un grand homme, tout vêtu de noir a fait irruption dans le bar. Je me souviens avoir eu peur au début. J'ai tout de suite pensé a une attaque de mangemorts mais me suis vite rendue compte de ma stupidité: pourquoi attaquerait-il un bar pourri ?

Surtout que l'homme en question venait de lever la cape de sa robe de sorcier et il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour reconnaître ses yeux bleus océans.

-Bonsoir! M'a-t-il dit poliment et en me regardant longuement.

-B'soir.

-Vous partez déjà? Voila pourquoi je ne vous revoyais plus! Vous quittiez le bar tôt de peur de tomber sur moi? Plaisanta-t-il.

« Même pas vrai » avais-je pensé bêtement. Je me rendais compte que pendant toutes ces semaines il avait continué à fréquenter ce bar mais à des heures plus tardives. Et je repensais encore une fois a ma tenue. C'était pitoyable et le poisson rouge était de retour. Nous restions plantés là sur le pas de la porte sans rien faire ou dire d'autre.

-Me feriez-vous le plaisir de rester plus tard cette fois-ci?

Que pouvais-je répondre? Je me noyais littéralement dans ses yeux. Il s'est penché vers mon oreille pour chuchoter quelque chose:

-Je pense que vous feriez meilleure compagnie que ces ... messieurs. Si on peut les qualifier ainsi.

Il jeta un regard circulaire à la salle avec une légère grimace sur le visage puis reporta son attention sur moi.

-Euh ... d' accord! Ai-je répondu en faisant demi-tour.

J'ai juste eu le temps de le voir sourire puis je me dirigeais vers le bar à ma place attitrée.

-Non attendez, si nous allions prendre une table?

Décidément, je trouvais qu'il prenait un peu trop les devants et c'était un peu flippant.

Je m'asseyais a une table isolée, un peu sur les nerfs tandis qu'il nous ramenait des verres.

-Je vous ai pris une bièraubeurre pensant que vous aviez peut être eu votre compte de Whisky pur feu pour la soirée.

-Oh merci, c'est très gentil.

-C'est normal, je vous force à rester plus tard, je vous dois bien ça.

Nous avons commencé par siroter nos verres en silence. J'évitais le plus possible son regard sachant que si par malheur mes yeux croisaient les siens, j'allais inévitablement retombé dans la pire niaiserie qui soit.

-Alors ... Allie c'est ça?

-Oui, Nick.

-Quel mémoire! Que faites vous dans la vie?

-Euh ... j'ai honte de le dire mais ... je ne fais absolument rien!

Et voila, il allait me prendre pour une paresseuse. Bah, après tout, c'est ce que j'étais devenue!

-Ah? Comment cela se fait-il?

-Eh bien ... la guerre et tout ça ... ce n'est pas vraiment l'âge d'or de toutes formes de commerces en ce moment.

-C'est vrai ... Que faisiez-vous?

-J' organisais en quelque sorte les loisirs des sorciers. C'est assez nouveau dans notre monde, je me suis inspiré des moldus pour monter ma propre entreprise avec ... une amie.

-Intéressant. Et votre amie que fait-elle à présent?

J'étais terrorisée à l'idée de répondre à cette question. Je m'appliquais depuis si longtemps à ne pas y penser.

-Elle ... n'est plus là! Et vous, que faites-vous?

Il eut l'air surpris et décontenancer par ma réponse. Mais il se reprit rapidement.

-Je travail chez Gringotts! Visiblement les gobelins n'ont pas l'air de se sentir touchés par ce qui se passe au dehors.

-Vous y faites quoi?

-Ils veulent s'agrandir, je creuse donc toute la journée un peu plus profondément dans les sous sols. Pas très passionnant je vous l'accorde.

-Ca l'est déjà plus que moi. Ca fait combien de temps que vous faites ce genre de travail?

-Oh je ne sais pas, je dirais ... de puis trop longtemps!

Quand il fronçait les sourcils, il était vraiment encore plus beau. Après cette constatation j'avais oublié notre conversation et m'étais plongée dans une analyse complète de sa personne. Il était grand, portait ses cheveux bruns assez courts qui contrastaient avec sa peau très blanche et ses yeux ... je ne vais pas encore en parler tout de même ! Il avait un sourire charmeur toujours accroché aux lèvres et le regard, bien que sombre, très rieurs. Tout en lui inspirait la sympathie. J'avais remarqué qu'il avait l'air assez décontracté, très zen. Quant à ses vêtements, cela faisait deux fois que je le croisais ici et il était toujours en noir. D'ailleurs il avait raison, cette couleur le rendait diablement sexy!

Je réalisais soudain qu'il me regardait fixement depuis que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées tout en buvant quelque gorgée de whisky.

-Je suis désolé, j'abuse de votre temps! Vous vouliez sûrement aller vous coucher …

-Oui, enfin ... oui c'était mon intention mais ... j'avoue avoir été déçue de ne pas vous recroiser après la dernière fois. Alors ... je suis plutôt ravie de discuter avec vous! C'est vrai que la clientèle ici n'est pas très bavarde … ni même agréable.

Il m'a fait un nouveau sourire auquel j'avais répondu un peu plus aisément. A en croire mes dernières paroles, l'ancienne Allie, la vraie, celle qui disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait, revenait petit à petit.

-Vous avez quel âge? M'a-t-il demandé en feignant de posé une question anodine.

-J'ai vingt ans, à peu près le même âge que vous j'imagine?

Il eut un rire gêné.

-Euh ... à peu près oui!

Quoi? C'était un quinquagénaire qui se faisait passer pour un jeune homme de vingt cinq ans pour draguer les minettes? Voyant mon regard interrogateur il répondit enfin.

-Non je ne suis pas vieux (il lisait dans les pensées?), j'ai vingt quatre ans.

Maintenant que je savais son prénom, son âge et ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, je ne voyais pas trop quoi lui demander d'autre.

-Pourquoi une jeune femme comme vous passe toutes ses soirées, seules, dans ce bar?

-Bin ... j'avoue que je ne sais pas moi même. Au début c'était peut être pour échapper au quotidien, me changer les idées mais c'est finalement devenu le quotidien aussi. Enfin ... je peux vous retourner la question.

-Je travail toute la journée alors ce sont mes seules moments de détente.

-Vous arrivez vraiment à vous détendre dans ce genre d'endroit?

-Euh ... (il se mit à rire) pas vraiment, c'est vrai. En faite, je suis venu par hasard la dernière fois et depuis je suis revenu tous les soirs juste dans l'espoir de vous revoir. Ma vie n'est pas très passionnante non plus ces derniers temps alors dés qu'il y a un petit élément qui puisse me permettre de bouleverser mon quotidien je saute sur l'occasion.

Au moins sur ce point on se ressemblait. Quoique, la vie de centaine de personnes devait être ainsi à cette époque.

-Vous habitez en ville?

-Oui, a deux pas d'ici! Répondis-je sans grande joie à l'évocation de mon "habitation". Et vous?

-Un peu plus loin mais quand on est sorcier ça ne pose pas de problèmes. Je vous offre un autre verre?

Je regardais ma bièraubeurre qui effectivement était vide.

-Euh ... non merci. Il se fait tard, je préfère rentrer.

Je me levais en récupérant ma veste et ajoutais à son attention et avec un sourire :

-La prochaine fois c'est moi qui invite, ça fait déjà deux fois que vous m'en offrez un généreusement.

-Oui mais c'est toujours avec plaisir!

Il s'est levé également et nous sommes partis en direction de la sortie. Une fois dehors, je fus à nouveau surprise pas le froid. Sans aucun doute, l'été était parti! Pour ce que j'en avais profité de toute façon.

-Je vous raccompagne? Les rues ne sont pas très sures en ce moment.

Il n'avait pas tort mais moi je n'avais pas perdu toute ma tête non plus! D'accord je le trouvais très séduisant et gentil au premier abord, mais je n'étais pas dingue de lui au point de lui montrer où j'habitais, du moins pas si vite!

-C'est gentil mais je rentre tous les soirs a une heure tardive depuis un an! Je sais me défendre! De toute façon on se reverra ...

-Mais quand?

-Hé bien je ne sais pas. Je suis ici tous les soirs dans les alentours de vingt et une heure trente et à peu près jusqu'à vingt trois heure.

-D'accord je prends note. Rentrez bien et à bientôt.

Et il était parti dans la direction opposée en m'adressant un signe de la main puis en ramenant sa capuche sur la tête.

Ce soir là j'avais finalement eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. J'étais pourtant fatiguée mais son visage ne cessait de me revenir en tête dés que je fermais les yeux. Et puis je me posais toutes sortes de questions …

Pourquoi un homme si beau s'intéressait à moi, pauvre fille habillée en sac à patates, aux airs d'alcoolique, accro à un bar délabré? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait si tard au Pur Feu alors qu'il travaillait toute la journée? Cet homme n'avait donc pas de vie à côté de ça?

Mais au moins, a force de me poser ces questions, j'ai fini par m'endormir. Même si mes rêves, comme vous vous en doutez, portaient uniquement sur ma rencontre avec Nick, le principal c'est que j'étais profondément plongée dans mon sommeil. Je ne faisais rien de la journée mais j'avais besoin de dix heures minimum!

Quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin, pour la première fois en un an, ma première envie n'était pas d'allumer la télé! Je n'avais même pas envie de la regarder en faite.

Je me sentais bien et j'avais une folle envie de me balader. Et une seule question revenait sans cesse: « Est-ce que je vais le revoir ce soir? »

Je m'étais habillé très simplement et après le petit déjeuner j'ai transplané pour me retrouver du côté moldu de Londres. Une envie de shopping s'était emparée de moi.

Je me rappelle avoir acheté des vêtements en pensant toujours à ce que pourrais en penser Nick. On aurait cru qu'il m'avait lobotomisé le cerveau. C'était positif dans un sens mais plutôt négatif pour mon compte chez Gringotts ainsi que celui dans ma banque moldue! Quand je me sens bien, je ressens toujours le besoin de dépenser mon argent dans des choses futiles. Une nouvelle paire de chaussure me rendait toujours très heureuse avant. Et cette sensation revenait petit à petit. Bien sur, il n'y avait plus ma meilleure amie pour me donner son avis, mais il fallait faire avec.

Je suis donc retourner à mon appartement avec mes petites emplettes et je me suis amusée à tout essayer, un vrai défilé de mode! La journée était passée encore plus vite que toutes les autres!

-Bon, demain je redécore cet appart' pourri! M'étais-je dit en riant toute seule.

A vingt heure j'étais gagnée par une nouvelle excitation. J'avais envie d'aller au Pur Feu tout de suite! Mais c'était quand même un peu tôt. J'ai donc utilisé mon temps à choisir mes vêtements. Mon choix s'est porté sur un simple jean, mais avec une belle coupe et un pull pas trop épais non plus de couleurs plus vives.

Je suis finalement sortie a l'heure habituelle, ma cape de sorcière sur les épaules pour rejoindre le pub et peut être Nick.

J'ai même osé prendre une table toute seule en dissuadant tous les clients du bar, d'un regard noir, de venir me rejoindre. J'ai siroté pendant une heure ma bièraubeurre, plongée dans un livre d'aventure pas terrible.

-« Comment j'ai sauvé ma famille d'une Harpie »!

J'ai levé la tête pour reconnaître le propriétaire de cette voix. Nick a pris place en face de moi, je lui ai fait mon plus beau sourire tandis qu'il s'installait.

-C'est intéressant comme livre?

-Plus ou moins, on sent que l'auteur ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'est une Harpie!

-Parce que vous, vous en savez plus que lui?

-Je n'en ai jamais vu mais j'étais attentive aux cours à l'époque de Poudlard. Pas vous?

Il à détaché ses yeux de la couverture du livre puis a sourit.

-Bien sur que si mais ça remonte à loin maintenant! Tiens vous êtes déjà à la bièraubeurre ce soir?

Il avait pris un air amusé et comprenant où il voulait en venir je me suis mise à rire aussi.

-Détrompez-vous c'est mon premier verre. Je n'ai pas mangé ce soir alors j'ai pensé qu'un whisky pur feu ne serait pas une très bonne idée. Par contre je peux vous en offrir un, je tiens toujours mes promesses.

-C'est une information très importante! Plaisantait-t-il. Alors vous n'avez pas mangé?

J'acquiesçais tandis qu'il secouait la tête de gauche a droite d'une façon comique et tragique à la fois. Il s'est levé puis m'a attrapé par le poignet pour me forcée à me lever.

-Ca ne vas pas du tout ça, venez, on va manger!

-Quoi? Mais où ça?

Nous étions déjà dehors et à l'heure qu'il était je me demandais où il pouvait bien m'emmener manger.

-Vous savez qu'il est vingt deux heure trente et que, de toute façon, il n'y a plus de restaurants sur le chemin de traverse depuis longtemps?

Il s'est retourné brusquement et j'ai manqué de trébucher.

-Ah oui c'est vrai! Vous connaissez la restauration moldue?

-Euh ... oui un peu.

-Alors choisissez, moi je n'y connais rien!

-Hé bien, à cette heure-ci, bien sur c'est ouvert mais ça ne va pas tarder à fermer. Vous connaissez les fast-food?

Mon propre visage s'était illuminé en repensant au restaurant McDonald tandis que le sien traduisait la perplexité. Avant la mort de mes parents nous allions manger là bas une fois par mois. Le premier McDonald au Royaume Unis avait ouvert dans le sud de l'Angleterre six ans plus tôt (_NDA : En 1974_) et celui de Londres devait être plus récent mais je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion d'y aller. Rien que d'y penser j'avais le goût de l'Hamburger dans la bouche.

-Qu' est-ce que c'est? Avait-il demandé avec méfiance.

-Vous verrez!

-Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire?

-Vous m'avez demandé de choisir, c'est fait!

-Aaah les femmes! S'était-il exclamé en riant.

On s'est tenu la main pour transplaner dans les rues moldues de Londres. J'avais mis un moment à trouver un McDo dans le coin. Emmener un pur sorcier, car j'imaginais qu'il l'était, dans un endroit pareil c'était très drôle.

La caissière à bien cru qu'elle passerait la nuit à attendre qu'il commande! Moi je m'étais réjouie comme au matin de noël en mangeant ma première frite.

-Tu as eu une bonne idée, c'est sympa ici! M'a-t-il dit alors qu'il venait d'engloutir sa dernière bouchée d'Hamburger.

Et oui, nous étions passés au tutoiement. En fait c'est moi qui ai commencé, c'est sorti tout seul alors qu'il essayait de me piquer une frite et il avait fait de même, comme si de rien n'était.

-Ca fait du bien de quitter ce bar un peu!

-Ca fait longtemps que tu y vas? M'a-t-il demandé, curieux.

-A peu près un an.

-Et tu ne t'étais pas encore lassée?

Il s'était scandalisé à cette idée et le voir aussi étonné m'avait fait rire. J'avais simplement répondu par un hochement de tête négatif.

-A partir de maintenant tu n'iras plus là bas! On va te trouver d'autres occupations! A-t-il dit très sérieusement.

-Et comment on va faire pour se retrouver?

-Euh ... bon on se rejoindra devant mais interdiction d'y entrer, c'est compris?

Il avait pointé sur moi un doigt menaçant mais son sourire le trahissait.

-Compris chef!

Le restaurant devait fermer et on a fini la soirée en se baladant dans un petit parc londonien. J'étais heureuse! Heureuse d'échapper à mon quotidien, heureuse d'avoir trouver quelqu'un avec qui rire comme je le faisais avant, heureuse d'avoir rencontrer Nick qui commençait a changé ma vie. Il avait l'air d'être un éternel enfant qui avait grandit trop vite et en même temps c'était un homme responsable, généreux et rassurant. Avec lui j'oubliais facilement la guerre et tout ce qu'elle m'avait infligé jusque là. Avec lui je redevenais une jeune femme de seulement vingt ans, insouciante et souriante et non pas cette vieille femme aigrie que j'étais devenue pendant un an. Non, grâce à Nick, je vivais à nouveau.

8


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour !

Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre le lundi. Voici le troisième chapitre, bien plus long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

A Jeudi pour la suite.

Ceycey

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Comme le temps passe vite lorsque nous sommes en bonne compagnie. Les jours défilaient et je ne l'aurais sans doute pas remarqué si l'automne ne s'était pas installé, avec ses pluies quotidiennes et les arbres qui prenaient une jolie couleur vermeille.

Comme prévu, nous n'avons pas remis les pieds au Pur Feu. Le propriétaire devait sérieusement se poser des questions. On se rejoignait toujours devant sa porte et, étant toujours la première arrivée, je voyais bien qu'il était intrigué par notre petit manège.

Nick avait promis qu'il me trouverait de nouvelles occupations. Moi, du moment que c'était avec lui, ça m'était égal. En un mois, nous avons visité les plages d'Ireland, la campagne d'Ecosse et quelques villes à proximité de Londres. J'étais finalement heureuse d'avoir mon permis de transplaner. Je me rappelle qu'à mes dix sept ans je n'étais pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de le passer mais cela se révélait bien utile finalement. En revanche, il fallait avouer que jouer aux touristes n'était pas très marrant à la longue. J'ai finalement eu la permission de choisir les occupations grâce à ma connaissance du monde moldu.

Nous avons ainsi assisté à quelques match de Football (ce qui lui a beaucoup plu d'ailleurs, les hommes alors …), vu quelques films au cinéma et découvert de nombreuses cuisines étrangères.

J'en venais presque à oublier que le pays était secoué par la terreur et les rares fois où j'y pensais, je me sentais coupable, me trouvant égoïste.

-Hé ma petite dame, je t'offre un verre ?

Un vieux bonhomme, a qui il manquait quelques dents et dont la barbe était incroyablement fournie, venait de me sortir de mes pensées. Je le dépassais de deux têtes mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de me faire peur un minimum. Je me trouvais devant le bar Pur feu depuis dix bonnes minutes, à attendre Nick sous la pluie. J'espérais qu'il ne tarderait pas.

-Non … merci, j'attends quelqu'un.

-Ah ah, celle là on ne me l'a fait pas à moi. Aller, fais pas ta timide avec moi !

Il s'était permis de m'attraper le poignet et tentait de m'emmener de force à l'intérieur.

-Mais lâchez-moi, j'ai autre chose à faire !

Le bonhomme allait répliquer et moi je me préparais à devoir user de ma baguette mais ce fut inutile. Etonnée, j'avais sentit un bras se poser doucement mais fermement autour de mes épaules et puis cette odeur familière qui émanait de lui.

-Tout va bien, chérie ?

Chérie ? Comme ce mot paraissait exceptionnellement plaisant en sortant de sa bouche. J'avais évidemment compris pourquoi il l'avait employé mais je n'avais pas pu empêcher mon cerveau (ou mon cœur d'artichaut) d'imaginer que ce « chérie » puisse être justifié … un jour, peut être.

-Maintenant oui, avais-je répondu avec un sourire alors même que l'homme retirait sa main.

Il maugréa des excuses inintelligibles puis entra enfin dans ce foutu bar. Je me tournais vers mon sauveur, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Tu tombes à pic Superman !

-On dirait bien … il ne t'a pas trop embêté ? Demandait-il soucieux.

-Non … et puis il n'en aurait pas eu le temps, je peux être un vrai monstre quand je veux !

-Toi ? Un monstre ? Alors là, je demande à voir !

Je riais avec lui, encore perdue dans ses yeux bleus. Il était trempé, l'eau dégoulinait de ses cheveux bruns et sur son visage. Il était adorable. J'aurais pu encore le dévisager longtemps s'il n'avait pas froncé ainsi les sourcils, un air intrigué sur le visage.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Euh … il pleut, répondis-je bêtement.

-Oui, en effet, tu veux y aller ?

-Hum … ce serait une bonne idée.

-Quel est le programme ce soir ?

-C'est une surprise, on va bien s'amuser !

Je pris sa main, comme chaque fois que c'était moi qui choisissais la destination sauf qu'à force, je ne tremblais plus au simple contact de sa peau. J'avais entendu parler d'une fête foraine au bord de la manche et j'avais bien sur vérifié que la pluie n'y serait pas au rendez-vous.

Une fois arrivés, nous nous sommes retrouvés derrière un camion. Mieux valait transplaner là qu'en pleine foule.

-Où sommes-nous, pourquoi y a-t-il de la musique ?

Avec un sourire et sans lâcher sa main, je l'ai mené de l'autre côté du camion qui servait en faite de comptoir. Lorsque nous fûmes dans la foule je le lâchais enfin et épiais sa réaction. Je ne me lassais pas de son air étonné, voir émerveillé parfois.

-C'est une fête foraine, l'informais-je, les forains sont des gens qui voyagent toute l'année, ils s'arrêtent dans différentes villes et installent leurs manèges pour une durée déterminée. Les moldus en raffolent, tu vas comprendre pourquoi. Enfin, j'espère.

Nous avons fait le tour de la fête avant de nous décider. Il y avait les manèges à sensations fortes, les stands de tirs, les attractions pour les plus jeunes et de très bonnes choses à manger.

-Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

-Ce que tu veux, me répondait-il, dérouté par le lieu.

J'avais peur qu'il ne s'ennui alors je décidais d'une activité qu'il aimerait surement mieux que moi : le stand de tirs. Il regardait les autres personnes étrangement. Quand il vit les carabines, son visage se réjouit. C'était adorable à regarder.

-On dirait la même que dans le film d'hier soir ! S'était-il exclamé en s'en emparant.

-Hep hep jeune homme, d'abord on paye, s'était exclamé le forain d'un ton bourru.

Je lui ais tendus quelques pièces et il laissa Nick s'emparer de l'objet. Celui-ci observait la carabine sous tous les angles avant de se décider, le temps de comprendre ce qu'il devait en faire.

-Essaies de gagner la plus grosse peluche, lui demandais-je comme une gamine qui faisait son caprice.

-Ce gros chien là ? Mais à quoi te servira-t-il ?

-Ce sera un souvenir, ais-je dis d'un ton égal.

Il m'a ensuite adressé un grand sourire puis a acquiescé. Je l'ai observé étendre les bras et pointer la carabine vers les cibles. Il à fermer son œil gauche, viser puis … PAN ! Le bruit et le tressautement de l'arme le firent sursauter tandis que j'éclatais de rire.

-Waouh ! S'était-il écrié, sonné.

-Bravo ! Encore deux cibles et le chien en peluche est à moi !

-Tu le veux vraiment ?

-Oui !

-Alors tu l'auras.

Un petit clin d'œil pour moi et il se concentrait à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, la cible bougeait, il fallait bien corser le jeu ! Ce fut un nouveau succès, en plein dans le mille. Quelques personnes étaient venues regarder, faisant leurs petits commentaires. La troisième cible était plus loin et bougeait également. Je vis Nick la considérer comme si c'était son plus grand ennemi. Se demandant surement si cette fois, il allait y arriver. Prise par un élan soudain, je m'étais avancée vers lui, mise sur la pointe des pieds, pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Surpris, il m'a longuement regardé avec une lueur dans les yeux indescriptible, comme l'air perdu où je n'aurais su dire quoi. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, c'était pourtant innocent pour moi. Mais je décidais de faire comme si de rien n'était.

-C'est pour te porter chance, ais-je dis avec un sourire et un haussement d'épaules pour minimiser mon geste.

-Ah.

Il s'était empressé de viser. Je le sentais plus distrait que les fois précédentes et pourtant la dernière cible s'est abattue encore plus vite que les autres. Le forain avait l'air ennuyé, cette peluche était énorme et devait coûter bien cher. La foule derrière nous applaudissait et Nick me tendit le chien en peluche avec un sourire extrêmement fier.

-Merci !

J'étais très contente, l'épisode du baiser sur la joue oublié, ou en partie du moins. Nous avons quitté le stand de tirs mais je regrettais d'y être allé en premier, la peluche était encombrante. Retournant discrètement derrière une des camionnettes, je sortais ma baguette. Un sortilège de rétrécissement et je fourrais la jolie peluche dans mon sac.

Une fois de retour dans la foule, Nick s'est brusquement arrêté.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Oh, c'est le palais des glaces, l'informais-je avec un ton ennuyé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on y fait ?

Je lui expliquais alors le principe : qu'il fallait déambuler dans un labyrinthe dont les parois étaient uniquement faites de miroirs. Et puis il a fait un truc étrange : il à éclaté d'un rire jusque là inédit et s'est avancé vers le guichet.

-C'est génial ! On le fait ?

Un vrai gosse ! Je soupirais, ne sachant pas comment lui dire que cette fois ce serait sans moi. Mais il ne m'a pas laissé le temps, il m'avait empoigné vivement, me tirant vers la file d'attente.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'en avoir envie, remarquait-il enfin.

-Pas vraiment, j'en garde un mauvais souvenir, maugréai-je.

Je vis ses magnifiques yeux bleus devenir intrigués, inquisiteurs même. Ils étaient beaux avec cette expression. Ils étaient beaux avec n'importe quelle expression ! Du moins c'est ce que j'imaginais, je ne les avais pas encore vu exprimé la colère ou la tristesse, mais je n'étais absolument pas pressée.

-Pourquoi ça ? S'enquit-il.

-Quand j'avais huit ans je l'ai fait avec mon père. J'ai fini par me perdre et cédant à la panique j'ai voulu sortir au plus vite sans faire attention où j'allais. Je me suis pris plusieurs miroirs et il a fallut qu'on démonte une partie de l'attraction pour me faire sortir.

Il regardait les glaces pendant que je lui racontais ma mésaventure. Il avait l'air de les évaluer. Sans cesse il me faisait penser à un héros de films hollywoodiens confronté à diverses situations périlleuses. Il avait toujours l'air sur le qui-vive, en train de réfléchir à ce qui pouvait se passer chaque seconde. Il analysait tout, c'était un peu flippant. Puis il tournait vers moi un visage rieur.

-Je ne te permets pas de te moquer de moi ! M'étais-je emportée.

Ses fossettes ont disparues pour réapparaître. Il ne pouvait apparemment pas se contrôler. Ce n'était pourtant pas si drôle. A moins qu'il ne se soit imaginé la scène, moi me prenant violemment une vitre dans le visage (pour rester polie) et retombant à terre, inerte. Alors oui, dans ce cas ça pouvait être tordant d'un point de vue extérieur.

-Tu as confiance en moi ?

-Euh … pourquoi ?

-As-tu confiance en moi, insista-t-il, cherchant a accroché mon regard.

Sa question me déroutait et il avait l'air d'attendre ma réponse comme s'il en attendait bien plus que ce que je pouvais soupçonner. Et moi, sa question, je la trouvais stupide ! Si je n'avais pas confiance en lui, je n'aurais pas passé toutes mes soirées pendant un mois en sa compagnie.

-Bien sur que oui !

-Alors viens, je te jure qu'on sortira en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et sans aucune égratignure !

J'acquiesçais et m'avançais avec lui vers le guichet pour payer l'entrée. Comme si j'avais eu le choix ? Il m'était impossible de lutter contre lui !

Les personnes devant nous constituaient une famille entière (et très bruyantes). Ils étaient sept et la femme qui s'occupait de l'attraction décida de les laisser seuls à l'intérieur. Ce fut parfait car quand notre tour vint, il n'y avait plus que nous. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec des inconnus qui, eux, ne se gêneraient pas pour se moquer de moi. Je sais que cette histoire de glaces tournait ridiculement à l'obsession, mais quand on est traumatisée par quelque chose, on l'est à vie !

On s'est engouffrés là dedans, coupés soudainement de la musique et du chahut provoqué par la foule. C'était d'autant plus impressionnant qu'il faisait nuit dehors et le labyrinthe de glaces n'était évidemment pas très éclairé. Sans cela il n'aurait pas été difficile de repérer quels étaient les réels miroirs avec les nombreuses traces de doigts laissées auparavant.

-Alors, c'est de ça que tu as peur ? S'est-il exclamé en pouffant et chuchotant.

Je m'étais contenter de le frapper où je pouvais, je ne le distinguais pas vraiment mais apparemment c'était en plein milieu de son dos. Si je m'étais écouté, je n'aurais pas retiré ma main. J'avais sentie ses muscles se contracter et mon ventre aussi par la même occasion. Mais il fallait avouer que mon geste n'aurait pas eu la même signification si je m'étais attardée.

Après avoir ricané une dernière, fois il s'est emparé de ma main pour me guider dans le dédale de miroirs. Nous progressions bien, sans encombre mais il semblait s'ennuyer car au bout de quelques minutes il s'est brusquement retourner vers moi.

-Et si on corsait un peu les choses ?

Je distinguais faiblement son visage mais je vis son sourire envoutant. Il avait une idée derrière la tête visiblement, et je n'étais pas sure qu'elle me plairait.

-Si par là tu entends que l'on se cogne délibérément la tête contre les murs, c'est non.

-Mais non, tu as de drôles d'idées, avait-il dit en riant encore, je pensais qu'on pourrait avancer de la même façon mais en courant.

Et c'est moi qui avais de drôles d'idées ? On ne voyait rien à part nos innombrables reflets et Monsieur Téméraire voulait que je coure ? Après ce que je lui avais raconté ?

-En courant ? Tu me fais marcher ?

-Non, Allie, je compte te faire courir, plaisantait-t-il.

Quel humour renversant. Je levais les yeux au ciel, me retenant de rire car je n'avais pas envie de le flatter. Malheureusement, niveau blague je suis un bon public et il l'avait déjà remarqué (et en usait).

Toutefois, je m'apprêtais à répliquer quand j'ai entendu un grondement sourd derrière moi - se rapprochant à toute vitesse - et un cri terrifiant qui s'élevait dans le labyrinthe.

En grande peureuse que je suis, j'eus seulement le temps d'entre apercevoir une forme sombre sur le point de s'abattre sur nous. J'ai poussé moi-même un cri, qui n'est certainement pas passé inaperçue dans les alentours, et me suis mise à courir comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de me demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer, j'ai seulement pensé à attraper la main de Nick et à l'entraîner avec moi. J'ai couru en évitant les culs-de-sac, sans me prendre une seule vitre. Près de la sortie, il fallait prendre un virage serré. Là, nous avons été littéralement aveuglés par un flash qui sortait d'on ne sais où.

Une fois dehors, nous nous sommes brusquement arrêtés, essoufflés, du moins pour ma part. J'étais en état de choc : me retrouver dehors, au milieu de la foule en quelques secondes … Et la femme qui s'occupait de cette attraction qui brandissait une sorte de papier, riant aux larmes. J'étais comme déconnectée, je ne comprenais rien à se qui se passait.

-Ah ah, ça alors, vous avez été les plus drôles !

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Nick pour voir s'il comprenait plus que moi. Il eut plutôt l'air de penser que la vieille dame était folle. Elle arrivait d'ailleurs à ma hauteur, je me redressai, enfin remise de mes émotions et pris en main le papier qu'elle me tendait. C'était en fait une photographie. Nick et moi en train de courir dans le labyrinthe ! Voila pourquoi il y avait eu un flash.

-Vous nous avez photographiés ? Me suis-je écrié.

-Et bah oui, comme tout le monde. Pour la période d'Halloween on fait toujours ça, on met un monstre en carton dans le labyrinthe, un cri effrayant et on prend en photo les visiteurs ! C'est pas un beau souvenir, ça ? A-t-elle répondu avec une forte voix.

-Mais, il doit y avoir un problème ça ne bouge pas, remarquait Nick en observant la photo.

-Comment ça, ça bouge pas ?

-Euh … non, rien, il voulait dire euh … enfin il plaisante.

Je donnais quelques pièces à la femme pour qu'elle nous laisse tranquille, et Nick recommençait à contempler la photographie, qui ne m'avantageait vraiment pas d'ailleurs.

-Chez les moldus les photos ne bougent pas, chuchotais-je à l'attention de Nick.

Il se contenta de dire « Oh » puis regarda la photo une nouvelle fois, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Ah ah, ces moldus, quel humour ! Ils nous ont bien fait marcher, enfin surtout toi ! A-t-il dit en riant.

-Nick ! Tu trouves ça drôle ?

Son rire s'amplifiait, j'écumais de rage ! Je détestais qu'on s'amuse à me faire peur, surtout dans un endroit pareil ! Je lui aurais bien arraché son sourire s'il n'avait pas été si craquant avec.

-Et tu ne cours pas très vite, a-t-il observé entre deux éclats de rire.

-Tu me provoques en plus ?

J'avais encore les jambes flageolantes et mon cœur n'avait pas repris son rythme normal, ce qui augmentait ma colère, sans parler de son sourire moqueur et insolent.

-Oh ne te vexe pas, aller viens, je t'emmène diner.

Avec un charmant sourire (comme à son habitude), il à posé son bras autour de mes épaules pour me faire avancer mais il ne l'a pas laissé assez longtemps. Il s'est vite éloigné, encore, pour se mettre a une distance respectable de moi (pas moins d'un mètre).

Après diner, nous sommes retournés à la fête foraine, il voulait découvrir encore quelques attractions. Je fus soulagée qu'il ne veuille pas essayer la maison hantée. Si une simple galerie des glaces m'avait fait hurler de terreur, je n'osais pas imaginer quel effet cette maison hantée aurait eu sur moi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-La maison hantée, avais-je répondu en craignant qu'il ne me force à y aller.

-Et ça ?

Il désignait du doigt l'étage de la maison. Sur une sorte de balcon, il y avait des statuts grandeurs nature de toutes sortes de créatures que les moldus aiment particulièrement pendant la période d'Halloween.

-Euh … la maison hantée est faite pour faire peur alors ils l'illustrent avec toutes sorte de monstres.

Il faisait la grimace et fixait les statuts. Particulièrement, et c'est là que je compris, la sorcière au nez crochu, avec plein de verrue et l'air franchement pas commode.

-C'est comme ça qu'il se représente les sorcières, l'informais-je amusée.

-Sympathique, et à côté ?

-A côté c'est un vampire, puis il y a un fantôme et les autres tu dois reconnaître.

-C'est horrible, s'emporta-t-il.

Bon d'accord, le fantôme n'était pas très ressemblant. C'est vrai qu'à Poudlard ce n'était pas de simples draps qui flottaient dans les airs. Mais le vampire était plutôt fidèle : les dents pointues, le teint cireux, la cape noire avec le col rouge et rigide.

De retour sur le chemin de Traverse, c'était le moment de se dire au revoir et de convenir du programme du lendemain.

-Et si on mangeait chez moi demain soir ? Proposais-je avant que nous nous quittions.

-Tu crois que nous avons écumé toutes les formes de restaurations du pays ? A-t-il demandé amusé.

-Oh non, pas de risques. En revanche, je crois que mon compte en banque ne survivra pas longtemps à ces sorties quotidiennes !

-Ah oui, j'oubliais.

Toujours pas de réponse, même pas un « non » ou un « je ne sais pas ». On ne peut pas faire plus clair en réalité.

-Bon, si ça ne te tente pas laisse tomber l'idée, lui ais-je dis, résignée.

-Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je ne suis pas forcément à l'aise chez les autres et …

-Si ce n'est que ça, nous n'avons qu'a manger chez toi, proposais-je.

-Ah non ! Non, chez toi c'est parfait !

-Tu es sûr ?

Je le trouvais bien étrange tout à coup. Il ne voulait pas venir chez moi, refusait que j'aille chez lui et finalement il acceptait de venir chez moi. Qu'avait-t-il à cacher chez lui ?

-Oui, oui, ce sera parfait, on dit vingt et une heure pour que j'ai le temps de me préparer après le travail ?

J'hochais la tête avec un sourire satisfait, lui indiquais où j'habitais pour qu'il puisse s'y rendre puis repartais le pas léger vers mon petit appartement bien douillé.

Le lendemain, j'étais presque stressée. J'appréhendais beaucoup la soirée. D'habitude, si on s'ennuyait ou si ça se passait tout simplement mal je savais que je pouvais rentrer à tout moment avec n'importe quel prétexte. Alors que là, je serais déjà chez moi et il était difficile de demander gentiment à son invité de prendre congé.

Vers dix neuf heure, en revenant des courses, je commençais à regretter mon idée. J'avais envie de changer un peu nos plans. Je commençais à me sentir lasse des sorties dans les quatre coins du pays. Mais surtout, j'éprouvais un réel besoin de me retrouver seule avec lui et le fait que je l'ai invité à diner était surement révélateur. Quoique dans le cas de Nick, je n'étais pas sûre qu'il l'ait remarqué.

Depuis un mois, on s'entendait très bien. Nous avions appris à nous connaître mais il s'évertuait toujours, peut être inconsciemment, à garder une certaine distance. Chaque fois qu'il y avait un quelconque rapprochement, qu'il vienne de moi ou de lui, la seconde d'après il était à nouveau à un mètre de moi. La situation devenait d'autant plus frustrante que plus les jours passaient et plus je ne pensais qu'à ça, qu'à lui. J'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il voulait car moi il était clair que la seule chose que je souhaitais c'était me blottir dans ses bras. Il m'obsédait et c'est pourquoi j'avais peur de l'issue de cette soirée car, évidemment, mon invitation n'était pas si innocente que cela.

Mon inquiétude mêlée à l'excitation me rendait gauche. En préparant le diner, j'ai bien dû casser un ou deux verres. Qu'importe, ils étaient vite réparés mais il fallait tout de même que je me calme.

Trois quart d'heure avant l'heure fatidique, je commençais à me préparer. Chez moi, la température était agréable alors je me permettais un tee-shirt noir avec un décolleté discret, un jean et (j'avais longuement hésité entre décontracté et habillé jusqu'au bout) mes simples chaussons bleus, après tout j'étais chez moi. Un peu de maquillage, du parfum, et les cheveux joliment lâchés. Si avec ça il ne comprenait pas le message, je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Finalement je m'étais tellement affairée que je fus surprise en entendant frapper à la porte. Un dernier coup d'œil à la propreté de l'appartement et dans le miroir puis j'ouvrais la porte en affichant un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Il était là, sur le pas de la porte évidemment, avec sa cape noir et une boîte à la main. Tout simplement renversant mais au bout d'un mois je commençais à m'habituer à cette beauté.

-Bonsoir.

-B'soir, répondit-il, pas très à l'aise, j'ai entendu dire que c'était poli d'emmener un cadeau à son hôte.

Il me montrait alors la boite dans laquelle il y avait du chocolat. Je m'en emparais en le remerciant puis l'invitait à entrer en le débarrassant de sa cape.

-Ca sent bon, fit-il remarquer, qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparés?

-Une blanquette de veau.

-Ah et c'est … ?

-Français, répondis-je en riant, ma mère était une passionnée de cuisine étrangère.

Le repas se déroulait très bien. Il était finalement à l'aise, comme d'habitude, avec ses blagues et ses remarques parfaites pour détendre l'atmosphère. Moi je ne pensais plus à ce qui me tracassait et cela me permettait d'être à l'aise également. J'étais contente que mon repas soit apprécié.

Nous nous sommes ensuite installés sur le canapé, dégustant les petits chocolats tout en buvant une délicieuse bièraubeurre.

-Tu ne m'as encore jamais parlé de ta famille.

-Hum … toi non plus, ais-je dis en portant mon attention sur ce que je mangeais pour détourner la sienne.

-Oui, mais … c'est moi qui en parle en premier, déclara-t-il en essayant d'avoir l'air amusé.

J'avais bien sur remarqué qu'il était curieux, surtout sur ce sujet-là. En même temps il aurait été étonnant qu'il ne pose pas de questions alors qu'il m'entendait parler de ma famille au passé et vaguement. Quant à lui, aucune information ne filtrait. Pas une seule fois il avait prononcé le nom d'une personne ni même parler de son père ou de sa mère. Malheureusement pour lui j'étais curieuse aussi.

-Est-ce que … ça te gêne de m'en parler ?

-C'est simplement douloureux.

J'évitais son regard, si c'était pour y découvrir de la pitié, non merci. La soirée ne prenait pas le tournant que j'aurais souhaité. Mais qu'importe, s'il fallait que je me confie à lui pour qu'il en fasse de même…

-Je t'ai dit que je tenais une sorte de commerce ? Commençais-je, la voix légèrement brisée.

-Oui, avec une amie.

Avec mon amie. Je fermais les yeux pendant quelques secondes pour empêcher toutes larmes de se faire la malle.

-C'est ça. Notre local se trouvait sur le chemin de traverse, près du magasin de Quidditch. Ca marchait plutôt bien. Dés le début de la guerre de nombreux sorciers paniqués nous on demandé notre aide mais il ne s'agissait plus de vacances, juste de quelques allés simples, parfois pour des familles entières. Quand j'y pense, c'est ce que nous aurions dû faire nous aussi.

J'émis un soupire et il percevait surement mon anxiété. Je ne regardais que mes mains mais je savais que lui me scrutait, son corps était légèrement incliné dans ma direction : il était attentif.

-Le trente Aout de l'année dernière, en fin de soirée, j'ai dû m'absenter pour récupérer des affaires chez mon ex petit-ami, bref, elle … enfin Lara (une boule vint se loger dans ma gorge à l'évocation de son prénom) était seule à la boutique et je me suis absentée plus longtemps que prévu, ratant mon rendez-vous avec mes parents chez moi. Ils ont dû se rendre là-bas, pour voir si j'y étais. Lara les à fait attendre avec elle, certainement.

Je bus plusieurs gorgées de suite, utile pour ce que je m'apprêtais à dire. Je n'en avais encore jamais parlé. Surement parce que je n'avais parlé à personne depuis a part le patron du bar Pur Feu et encore c'était pour commander un verre. Nick glissa ses doigts dans ma main puis la serra fort. C'était un contact chaud, doux et réconfortant.

-A mon retour, le chemin de traverse était sans dessus dessous. Il y avait pas mal de corps qui jonchaient le sol. Encore des mangemorts qui voulaient passer le temps, en profitant par la même occasion pour nous rappeler que nous vivions nos derniers jours de répit. Tout en marchant, je priais pour que notre boutique ait été épargnée. Il y avait des chances puisqu'elle est assez reculée. Mais quand j'y suis arrivée, ils … étaient …

Impossible de continuer. Le souvenir était encore trop présent. Je n'avais pas pu retenir mes larmes plus longtemps et je serrai très fort la main de Nick pour éviter une grande crise de larmes comme j'en ai eu à l'époque.

-Je l'ai laissé seule ! Et si j'étais arrivé à temps chez moi, mes parents n'auraient pas eu à y aller !

Je chuchotais mais intérieurement je hurlais. Nick se pencha vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ce contexte que je l'avais imaginé quelques heures plus tôt mais je m'y blottis tout de même. Il y a un an je n'avais pas de bras dans lesquels pleurer. Lara était ma seule amie depuis Poudlard et j'étais fille unique. Pas de cousins, ni de grands parents. Personne.

-Je n'aurais pas dû partir !

-Ce n'était pas ta faute.

Il aurait eu beau me répéter ça cent fois, c'était pourtant ce que je pensais et c'est encore le cas. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir abandonner les trois seules personnes que j'aimais ! C'est impardonnable !

-Si tu avais été là, tu aurais eu le même sort.

-J'aurais préféré! Répliquai-je.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! En tout cas ce n'est pas ce qu'ils auraient voulu, me dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Pourtant ça aurait été préférable !

-J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de dire que tu ne mérite pas d'avoir survécue jusque là, me sermonnait-il.

Et voila, me lancer ce regard sévère en me faisant la morale, un beau prétexte pour s'éloigner encore de moi ! Je gardais tout de même sa main dans la mienne. Je la serrais tellement fort qu'il lui aurait été difficile de la retiré l'air de rien de toute façon.

-Je suis en train de dire que ça ne valait pas la peine si c'était pour vivre sans personne ici avec pour seule distraction un bar pourri ! M'énervai-je. C'est misérable et je me fais pitié à moi-même ! Tu parles d'une vie ! N'avoir personne avec qui la partager, autant être morte, non ?

Il semblait vexé. Je n'aurais pu dire si c'était parce que je m'énervais contre lui ou pour autre chose. J'attendais une quelconque réaction pour m'éclairer et elle ne tarda pas. Elle eut même le mérite de me prendre au dépourvu.

-Mais tu n'es pas seule, je compte pour du beurre de citrouille moi ?

-J'ai pas dit qu…

-Mais a t'entendre, si !

Oui, bon, peut être. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il était là depuis un mois que j'allais occulter toute une année passée comme je l'avais décrit plus tôt. Il semblait de plus en plus ennuyé et vexé par mon manque de réaction, comme si c'était un aveu à une question pas tout a fait formulée.

-Non, arrivais-je enfin à dire, m'approchant de lui sans m'en rendre compte. Tu es là maintenant mais … j'ai toujours l'impression que ça ne va pas durer, que tu vas repartir aussi vite que tu es arrivé, or, j'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant.

Il ne disait rien alors je continuais, ne voulant pas qu'un silence gênant s'installe.

-Si je commence à me dire que maintenant tout va bien, que je ne suis plus tout à fait seule et qu'à présent je suis sure de pouvoir rire a nouveau comme je le fais avec toi, je sais que ça va être encore plus dure quand ce sera fini !

-Mais pourquoi veux tu que cela finisse ? S'étonnait-il.

-Je ne sais pas, les gens finissent toujours par se lasser de moi, lâchais-je d'un ton amer.

Il éclata de rire, ce qui selon moi était tout à fait inapproprié mais je remarquai aussi que son corps venait de se détendre subitement, il avait l'air moins rigide. Ses défenses tombaient, j'en profitais pour m'approcher imperceptiblement. Il m'avait pris dans ses bras une fois, maintenant c'était comme une sorte de drogue, il fallait que j'y sois à nouveau. Profiteuse, moi ? Non, non, il faut juste savoir saisir sa chance quand elle est à porté de main et là je pouvais presque refermer mes doigts dessus.

-Non … je ne partirais pas.

Il avait l'air si sur de lui, j'en était très étonnée et il devait percevoir mon air septique.

-Et je ne me lasserais pas non plus.

-Comment peux-tu en être sur ? Le questionnais-je, réellement septique cette fois-ci.

-Parce que …

Merlin que ses yeux étaient magnifiques d'aussi près ! Le bleu océan était plus sombre en cet instant, surement à cause de la faible luminosité et j'y découvrais une nouvelle émotion. Mais je n'aurais pu dire ce que c'était exactement. Il était en tout cas séparé de son air sur de lui et de sa maitrise habituelle.

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et je ne saurais jamais les raisons qu'il s'apprêtait à dévoiler parce qu'après plusieurs secondes à m'avoir regardé également, il s'est penché vers moi. C'est arrivé si rapidement que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de paniquer. J'ai senti des milliers de fourmillements dans les lèvres lorsque les siennes s'y sont posées. C'était tellement agréable et je n'essayais même pas de me rappeler la dernière fois que j'avais embrassé quelqu'un. Ca remontait à loin en tout cas et ça ne pouvait être aussi agréable qu'avec Nick ! La surprise passée - très rapidement cela dit, c'était tout de même ce que j'attendais depuis un long moment – je posais ma main sur sa nuque, craignant qu'il ne s'éloigne encore trop rapidement.

Hélas, c'est peut être le contraire que j'aurais dû faire. Car à peine ma main avait touché sa peau, il s'est retiré brutalement, me repoussant d'une façon presque vexante. Il s'est levé précipitamment, prenant sa cape.

-Non, désolé mais …

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je suis désolé Allie, je dois y aller !

-Tu quoi ? Mais … Nick !

Et la porte claqua. Je l'entendis raisonner longtemps dans ma tête d'ailleurs. Ce bruit désagréable qui signifiait bien qu'il était parti au moment le plus important ! Assise, ou plutôt avachie sur mon canapé, je ne cessai de me demander ce qui clochait chez lui. Ou alors chez moi. Peut être que si j'avais été une grande blonde a forte poitrine il serait resté et pour plus longtemps que je ne le voulais pour le moment d'ailleurs.

Il semblait que je n'avais pas refermé ma main à temps. Pour me consoler, je me suis couchée en me disant « peut être la prochaine fois ». Après tout, il avait dit qu'il ne partirait pas, alors je restais persuadée que je le reverrais. De plus, c'est lui qui avait commencé !


	5. Chapitre 4

Hey Girls !

Voici le quatrième chapitre. Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à dire à part bonne lecture.

Merci de me lire et double merci pour les reviews )

Ceycey

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

J'aurais tout donné pour ne pas me tromper, au moins cette fois-ci. Malheureusement, il semblait que Nick était de ceux qui font des promesses dans le vent. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne partirait pas ni se lasserait mais les faits étaient là : deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et je ne l'avais pas revu une seule fois.

Les six premiers jours je l'ai attendu devant le bar habituel, en vain. Je le trouvais culoté d'oser m'infliger ça ! Je ne savais même pas où il habitait ! J'ai donc eu l'idée de l'attendre de pied ferme à Gringotts. Ne sachant pas à quelle heure il était censé finir le travail, je l'y ai attendu pendant plusieurs heures. Il n'est jamais sorti.

Bien sur, j'aurais pu lui envoyer un hibou. Un hibou sait toujours où trouver son destinataire. Mais j'ai ma fierté, il était hors de question qu'il comprenne à quel point il m'était devenu indispensable.

Inutile alors de vous décrire ma déception, ma tristesse même. Je me sentais abandonnée et je le détestais pour ça ! On ne s'était fréquentés que pendant un mois, mais un mois c'est déjà bien assez pour s'habituer, non _s'accrocher_, à quelqu'un.

Je commençais petit à petit à devenir la même qu'avant, c'est-à-dire une vieille fille qui n'a rien à faire de sa pauvre vie. C'était la déprime totale, et ça à durer plusieurs semaines.

Je me refusais finalement à me retrouver devant le Pur Feu. Ce bar miteux, malgré son aspect repoussant, me renvoyait surtout des souvenirs partagés avec lui. La première fois que je l'y ai vu, la première fois que nous avions bu un verre ensemble et toutes ces autres fois où c'était devenu un point de rendez vous.

Mais il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose dans ma vie. Même si cette chose consistait uniquement à boire un verre dans un bar pourri. J'avais au moins l'impression d'avoir une vie, de sortir au moins une fois par jour de chez moi. Alors je décidais de me rendre dans un autre bar, plus loin de chez moi mais tant pis, je pouvais toujours transplaner.

Il n'y avait pas énormément de bars sorciers à Londres et il y en avait encore moins qui étaient encore ouvert à ces heures si tardives. Ils étaient trois, plus précisément. Peu de gens prenaient le risque de sortir par des temps pareils. Moi c'était différent, je n'avais absolument rien à perdre, du moins personne.

Le premier soir où je me suis rendue dans l'un de ces deux autres bars, je n'avais rien fait de plus qu'au Pur Feu. Je m'étais contentée de commander une biéraubeurre tout en discutant avec le gérant de l'établissement. Un point positif : il était plus jeune et plus sympa que celui du Pur Feu. J'appris par la même occasion qu'il s'appelait Hans.

Alors que j'en étais à ma deuxième chope, il me semblait avoir entendu la porte s'ouvrir, mais comme pour les autres arrivants, je ne m'étais pas donné la peine de me retourner. Je me contentais de fixer ma chope de bièraubeurre.

-Tu comptes revenir ici ? Me demandait alors le jeune barman.

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je après avoir soupiré.

-Ce serait bien, je dois avouer que je m'ennuie ferme chaque soir avec ces ivrognes, me révélait Hans.

-Désolé, ai-je dit en riant, mais je pense que demain j'irais voir le dernier bar ouvert de la ville.

-Aucun bar ne peut être aussi bien que le mien, répondit-il en souriant.

J'acquiesçais, un mince sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'il se tourna vers le nouveau venu pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait boire. Il n'eut pas de réponses, et j'entendis l'homme en question s'éloigner.

-Bizarre, marmonna-t-il.

Intriguée, je me suis retournée vers la porte. Je n'eus pas le loisir de voir de qui il s'agissait. Tout ce que j'avais pu apercevoir c'était une cape noire me faisant penser à Nick.

Nick, toujours Nick ! N'étais-je pas capable de passer une seule soirée sans penser à lui ? Evidemment que cette cape me faisait penser à la sienne. C'était une cape noire, sans signes distinctifs, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Inutile de s'emporter. En réalité, j'étais forcée de constater que j'avais secrètement espérer le retrouver ici. Et mon imagination avait fait le reste. Vraiment pathétique !

Le soir d'après, encore plus déprimée par la déception de la veille, je suis finalement retournée au même bar. A quoi bon changer ? Celui là était aussi lugubre que les autres mais au moins je pouvais me distraire en parlant au gérant qui était plutôt sympathique et pas le moins du monde collant.

Malheureusement pour lui ou pour moi, nous n'avons pas tant discuté que ça ! Ce soir là j'ai bu plus que de raison, et pas de la bièraubeurre. C'est pour cela que j'eus une réaction aussi étrange …

Un client est venu s'installer non loin de moi au bar. Encapuchonné comme la plupart des autres clients. Il commandait un verre de whisky pur feu mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention. L'idée qu'il me faisait également penser à Nick m'a traversé l'esprit mais je l'ai vite chassée, me trouvant stupide, comme la veille. Et pourtant quand il a enlevé sa capuche, j'ai bien cru le reconnaître. Je devais être sacrément éméchée pour cela !

Quoiqu'il en soit, dans cet état, rien ne me retenait. Après l'avoir longuement détaillé d'un regard vitreux dû au taux d'alcool que mon sang contenait, je me suis adressée à lui, presque en criant :

-Nick ? C'est toi ?

L'homme a sursauté ! Il ne m'avait apparemment pas remarqué alors que je le regardais fixement depuis quelques secondes. Il eut un mouvement de recul et semblait vouloir s'enfuir. Ce type n'était pas tranquille mais en même temps je devais lui faire bien peur à le prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai donc réalisée que je m'étais trompée et qu'il fallait que j'arrête de boire. Le barman, en attendant, me prenait légèrement pour une folle.

-Oh ! Non, désolé ! Ai-je dis d'une voix trop aigue pour être normale. Ca ne peut pas être lui !

L'homme s'est finalement avancé et s'est même mis à renifler mon verre. Aussitôt il fit une grimace qui me fit mourir de rire. J'étais littéralement écroulée sur le bar.

-Du whisky pur feu, constata-t-il, combien de verres a-t-elle bu ?

Cette voix ! Je voulais tellement l'entendre que je m'imaginais que cet inconnu avait la même. Une belle voix masculine et harmonieuse.

L'homme à ensuite posé sa main sur mon épaule et tenté de me secouer en me demandant si j'allais bien. Quoi ? J'avais l'air d'être malade ? Ah oui ! Je m'endormais sur le bar à présent. Comme je ne répondais pas et que le barman commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas du éviter de me servir autant de whisky, l'homme s'est mit à me secouer comme un prunier.

-Allie tu es saoule ! Fit-il remarquer l'air profondément agacé.

-Touché coulé, me suis-je exclamé en riant.

Et puis je n'ai plus bougé, un air extrêmement perdu et perplexe sur le visage. Je le fixais intensément, en essayant de garder mes yeux ouverts. Il m'avait appelé par mon prénom, il avait sa voix et il lui ressemblait ! Alors je ne rêvais pas depuis qu'il était entré ? C'était bien lui ? C'était bien …

-Nick ?

-Elle n'a pas perdu la tête au moins, marmonnait-il.

-C'est vraiment toi ?

Il ne répondait pas, visiblement mal à l'aise et désireux de se sauver. D'ailleurs je me demande toujours pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait finalement.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le revoir là alors que j'étais dans un état plus que lamentable, en partie par sa faute, cela me rendit extrêmement énervée, voir en colère. Je me souviens m'être mise à le frapper du mieux que je le pouvais, du moins quand je visais juste. En temps normal il aurait rit, mais là nous n'étions pas dans une situation normale. J'étais tout de même en train de l'insulter de tous les noms tout en pleurant comme une idiote. L'alcool n'a jamais été mon allié, il faut bien l'avouer.

-Calme-toi !

-Que je me calme ? C'est moi qui vais te calmer tu vas voir ! M'énervais-je encore plus.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait mais vous feriez mieux de la laisser tranquille, s'énervait maintenant Hans.

-Vous, mêlez-vous de vos affaires, s'emportait Nick.

Hans allait répliquer mais Nick s'est approché de lui, se contentant de le regarder. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, mais ça a suffit à calmer le barman. Pire encore, il avait l'air terrifié. Nick faisait-il si peur que ça ?

Ensuite, tout est assez flou pour moi. Il me semble que nous sommes sortis. Il pleuvait des cordes, comme d'habitude. Mon flot d'insultes n'avais pas diminué et j'entreprenais de rentrer jusqu'à chez moi de ma démarche incertaine, comme tous les gens qui ont un coup de trop dans le nez. Nick me suivait, ce qui m'agaçait. Et plus je m'énervais, plus je marchais en zigzag et en trébuchant. A la dernière chute, c'était le trou noir.

Je me suis retrouvée soudainement dans mon lit, toute habillée, la lumière du jour envahissant mon appartement.

Mes yeux se sont ouverts avec difficultés tandis que j'essayais de me remémorer la soirée de la veille. Avais-je rêvé ? C'était bien possible depuis le temps que j'espérais le revoir. Quand je me suis redressée dans mon lit, je sentis aussitôt la gueule de bois me rattraper. Et c'est à peine quelques secondes plus tard que je le vis, assis sur le sol, en face de mon lit. Surprise, je suis tombée de ce dit lit. Quel réveil en douceur !

Essayant de me relevée avec difficulté, je bafouillais un vague « questcetufouslà ? ». Il s'esclaffa puis se leva pour m'aider à me relever. Il essaya même de me forcer à me recoucher, je le repoussais sans réussite.

-Ca va mieux ? Demandait-il alors d'une voix douce.

-Humpf !

Je le vis disparaître dans l'autre pièce puis me ramener une tasse contenant un liquide suspect.

-Tiens, c'est mon remède perso contre la gueule de bois.

Je pris la tasse mais le toisait durement. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait au juste ?

-A quoi tu joues ? Demandais-je perplexe.

-Euh … a rien du tout !

-Tu te fous de moi ? Tu disparais, ne donne plus de nouvelles sans aucunes raisons valables et tout d'un coup te re voila et tu t'inquiètes pour moi !

-Je sais, répondit-il en soupirant, désolé.

Désolé. Il était désolé ! Bah voyons ! Je buvais ma tasse dans un silence pesant. Ce truc était infect ! Il voulait m'empoisonner maintenant ? J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. Tout ceci était dur à enregistrer. C'était trop d'évènements à la suite alors que pendant des semaines il ne s'était absolument rien passer dans ma vie.

-Qu'est-ce que … comment on est arrivés là ? Balbutiais-je.

-T'as trébuché, tu t'es assommée alors je t'ai porté jusqu'ici, expliqua-t-il. D'ailleurs tu dois avoir une bosse quelque part à l'arrière du crâne.

Je tâtais l'arrière de ma tête jusqu'à toucher le point sensible qui se réveilla aussitôt. Effectivement j'avais une belle bosse et ça faisait très mal. Il avait dû bien rire ! Quelle honte !

-Pourquoi t'es encore là ?

-Bin … j'ai pensé que si je partais comme un voleur ce serait remuer le couteau dans la plaie, a-t-il répondu, gêné.

-Quelle délicate attention, ironisais-je.

-Allie, s'impatientait-il.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir ?

-Si mais si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai dormi par terre, plaisantait-il.

Il trouvait le moyen de faire de l'humour ! L'imbécile ! Ma rage commençait à remonter petit à petit. Je me levais donc, m'empêtrant lamentablement dans les draps. Merlin, je ne suis pas si maladroite habituellement. Je me promettais alors de ne plus jamais boire autant d'alcool.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, posait ma tasse puis prenait la direction de la salle de bain. J'avais une tête à faire peur ! Nick me voyait comme ça ? Je n'eus pas le temps de m'en formaliser, à travers la glace je le voyais hésiter sur le pas de la porte.

-Bon, salut !

-Quoi ? Tu comptes encore partir comme si de rien n'était ? M'exclamais-je en sortant en trombe de la salle de bain.

Je croyais rêver. Quel culot ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait vraiment l'air ennuyé de devoir rester quelques secondes de plus. Enfin qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu lui faire pour qu'il ne veuille absolument plus me voir ?

-Tu ne crois pas que tu me dois des explications ?

-Non ! Enfin, si … mais je ne peux pas t'en parler.

-Pourquoi tu me fuis ? Enfin, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

-Mais rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

On aurait dit un vieux feuilleton moldu à l'eau de rose ! Je ne comprenais absolument rien à son comportement, il était totalement illogique. Et le voila qui me sortait l'éternelle et si efficace excuse : « ce n'est pas de ta faute ».

Je m'imaginais passer à nouveau des journées longues sans lui et c'est ce qui me poussa à m'appuyer contre la porte d'entrée, un air sévère sur le visage. S'il voulait sortir, il faudrait qu'il me passe sur le corps. Perspective qui aurait pu être intéressante dans d'autres circonstances. Rah, je secouais vite ma tête pour en chasser une idée pareille.

-Tu crois vraiment être capable de m'empêcher de passer ? Plaisantait-il en riant.

-Absolument, je peux être redoutable si je veux !

Il s'esclaffa, visiblement amusé par mon comportement. Attendait-il que je lui foute une claque magistrale ? Car c'est tout ce qu'il méritait !

-Tu sais que je peux toujours transplaner ?

-Oui mais tu serais alors très mal poli ! Répliquais-je de très mauvaise humeur.

L'air toujours aussi déterminé je lui fis comprendre qu'il ne sortirait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas vidé son sac. Malheureusement il semblait aussi têtu que moi. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais pendant les cinq premières minutes de silence au bout desquelles il s'est finalement installé dans mon canapé en soupirant.

Il baissait sa garde, mais c'était peut être une ruse. Okay, j'allais rester collée à la porte jusqu'à ce que j'en aie terminé avec lui !

-J'avoue m'être comporté comme un imbécile, mais je t'assure que j'ai mes raisons.

-Très bien, explique les-moi !

C'était un ordre et il grimaça. Merlin qu'il était beau aussi quand il était contrarié ! Stop ! Je devais penser à autre chose, garder à l'esprit la situation. Si je commençais à redevenir mièvre il allait voir mon visage se radoucir et penser que je lui avais déjà pardonné.

-Ce n'est pas facile, dit-il avec un énième soupir, et ça peut être long.

-J'ai tout mon temps !

-Autant être clair tout de suite alors … Je voyais bien que notre amitié commençait à évoluer vers quelque chose de plus … intime. Malgré tout, j'espérais que je me faisais des idées ou alors que j'arriverais à faire en sorte que l'on reste de simples amis.

J'aurais peut être dû m'asseoir pour écouter ses explications. Je ne me sentais pas bien, pire j'étais honteuse. Comment j'avais pu imaginer et même espérer qu'un homme tel que lui puisse être intéressé par moi ? Il était beau, intelligent, drôle, … Enfin il avait tout pour lui et moi, pauvre loque qui passait ses soirées accoudée au bar, je pensais sérieusement qu'il puisse y avoir quoique ce soit entre nous ? Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi misérable et ce fut pire lorsque je vis de la pitié dans ses yeux.

-Je suis désolé Allie mais je ne souhaite vraiment pas aller plus loin. Notre relation telle qu'elle était me suffisait amplement.

Tout en disant cela il avait l'air nerveux, et ses yeux faisaient tout pour éviter de croiser les miens. Je devais le dégouter, ou que sais-je encore ?

-Tu veux dire que je ne te plais pas, c'est ça ?

-C'est pas ç …

-Pourtant je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as embrassé ! M'exclamais-je soudainement agacée.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Il m'embrasse puis me dit qu'il ne veut pas de moi comme petite amie mais comme simple amie. A ma dernière phrase, il semblait encore plus mal à l'aise et puis il à changer de tactique.

-Bon okay ! Tu me plais beaucoup mais je ne veux pas qu'on aille plus loin !

-Tu te drogues ? Demandais-je perplexe. C'est quoi ? Des potions ? Des herbes ? Peut être même que c'est moldu !

-N … non pas du tout, pourquoi ça ?

-Alors c'est peut être une blague, proposais-je faussement enjouée.

Il s'est levé, l'air impatient et commençait à remettre sa cape. Oh que non ! Je n'allais pas le laisser s'en sortir à si bon compte.

-Je n'ai pas fini !

-Moi si ! Répliquait-il. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, d'ailleurs tu ne cherches même pas à le faire.

-Eh bien aide moi ! Tu me plais beaucoup et tu viens de dire que c'est réciproque. Où est le problème ? Moi je n'en vois aucun.

Il eut l'air surprit de m'entendre dire cela sans aucun détour, ni aucune gêne. C'est qu'il ne connaissait pas la vraie Allie. Celle que j'étais il y a quelques années disait toujours tout franchement sans tourner autour du pot. A quoi bon ? J'avais à l'époque une totale confiance en moi, rien ne me résistait. Et je détestais perdre mon temps avec des futilités. Comme je regrettais cette époque d'ailleurs.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple !

C'était quoi cette manie de toujours tout compliqué ? Ah je commençais à devenir sérieusement folle à cause de lui !

-Je ne peux pas me le permettre, il faut que tu comprennes au moins ça ! Ce serait une perte de temps, dit-il alors d'une voix radoucie.

-Que … Quoi ? Tu es marié ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Il répondit « non » en riant. Ah ravi de voir que j'étais drôle. N'empêche qu'en posant cette question je m'étais fait une belle frayeur.

-Alors quoi ? Pourquoi une perte de temps ? Tu es malade ? Tu comptes partir vivre ailleurs ? Tu es un mangemort ? Un agent secret ?

En d'autres circonstances j'aurais bien ri … Là j'étais calme et j'attendais qu'il éclaire un peu ma lanterne. Petit à petit, je m'étais décollée de la porte pour m'approcher de lui et ce n'était même pas intentionnel.

-C'est quelque chose dans ce goût-là, a-t-il répondu en baissant la tête. Ecoute, par les temps qui court, s'enticher de quelqu'un ça n'a rien de raisonnable.

-Et maintenant tu vas me sortir la carte de l'amour impossible, raillais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il déglutit, très mal à l'aise, se passant même une main dans les cheveux. Trop craquant ! Je fondais littéralement dans mon salon tout ça parce qu'il s'y trouvait un mannequin qui avait un air adorablement embarrassé sur son visage si parfait !

-Donc, tu essayes de me dire qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble car on est incompatibles puisque tu semble avoir un secret ou quelque chose comme ça, concluais-je.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, marmonna-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Je disais … enfin pourquoi tu poses tant de questions ? Tu ne peux pas te contenter de ça ?

Il était maintenant frustré. Que faire ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il reparte et ne plus jamais le revoir et en même temps je ne voulais pas l'agacer au point qu'il puisse ne vraiment plus vouloir me revoir !

-Et toi pourquoi tu te compliques la vie ? Lui ais-je demandé en franchissant le dernier mètre qui nous séparait.

Je vis qu'il avait tenté de reculer, puis peut être a-t-il changé d'avis pensant que je me vexerais pour de bon. J'essayais alors de détendre l'atmosphère pour éviter de le voir s'enfuir. Sauf que je n'étais pas très douée pour cela.

-Laisse-nous la jouer à la Roméo et Juliette, proposais-je avec un sourire enfantin et très amusé.

Je levais la tête pour le regarder. Il était tellement grand, ce ne serait pas étonnant si je me retrouvais avec un torticolis. Il me regardait maintenant en souriant aussi. Ma phrase n'était peut être pas si bidon ! J'ajouterais même que son visage s'était adoucit grâce à ma bêtise. C'était agréable de voir ses yeux bleus me couver comme cela. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu me manquer. Peu importe ce qu'il avait à cacher ou ce qu'il craignait, je ne voulais plus qu'il me quitte.

-Reste avec moi s'il te plait, l'ais-je supplié comme une petite fille, en me nichant dans ses bras.

Il s'est raidit puis à posé finalement ses bras autour de moi. Mais il ne disait toujours rien. Moi je profitais de la situation en humant son parfum plus que de raisons.

-Nick, je m'en fous comme de ma première chocogrenouille de ton problème ou ton secret, appelle ça comme tu veux ! Ca n'a aucune importance pour moi.

-C'est parce que tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, objecta-t-il mais en me gardant dans ses bras.

-Peut être mais je suis décidée, je te prends entier même avec tes défauts car, crois moi, cette envie de tout compliqué c'est un gros défaut, le sermonnais-je.

-Et ton obstination ainsi que ton inconscience sont également des défauts qui pourraient te coûter cher, répliquait-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-M'en fiche, ais-je répondu en faisant encore l'enfant. Je ne te lâcherais plus !

-On ne va tout de même pas rester comme ça toute la journée ?

Il avait raison, il fallait bien que je le laisse respirer un peu. Je m'éloignai donc, en lui faisant promettre de ne pas s'enfuir.

Une fois assis sur le canapé, un détail plus que futile m'ait venu à l'esprit. Peu importe, il fallait bien engager la conversation sur quelque chose de plus neutre.

-Tu dis que je me suis assommée ?

-Hum hum, a-t-il fait distraitement.

-T'as raison, je suis totalement inconsciente alors ! Réalisais-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il me serait arrivé si j'avais été seule ? Si un mangemort ou un des alcooliques du bar m'avais trouvée inconsciente dans la rue ?

-Mais ce n'était pas le cas alors ce n'est pas utile de revenir là dessus.

-Si, parce que me balader en pleine nuit, saoule au point de perdre conscience c'est la chose la plus stupide à faire ces temps-ci ! Je dois être une véritable petite sotte inconsciente ! Je me mets en danger toute seule.

-Mais non, j'étais là pour te protéger!

-Hum ! Si tu me protèges aussi bien que tu ne te « lasses et ne pars pas », je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.

Il fit la moue. C'était peut être pas sympa de ma part, mais je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner si facilement. Je l'ai finalement convaincu de passer la journée à regarder la télé en buvant du chocolat chaud et de la biéraubeurre à tour de bras. Et c'était tout aussi bien comme ça.

A lundi prochain )


	6. Chapitre 5

Coucou !

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week end.

Voici le cinquième chapitre, vous allez donc enfin découvrir ce qui se cache derrière les « mystères » de Nick. Je vais sans doute perdre la moitié de mes lecteurs/rices, ceux qui penseront que cela manque cruellement d'originalité et très franchement, c'est exactement ce que je me serais dit à leur place ^^.

Mais je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre si vous voulez me voir me justifier :)

Bonne lecture.

Ceycey

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

Depuis nos « retrouvailles », Nick ne m'a plus quitté. Je ne sais pas trop comment définir les jours qui se sont ensuite écoulés. Je me sentais tellement heureuse avec lui ! Je me contentais de l'attendre chaque soir, dans une insouciance totale. Le monde qui m'entourait n'avait plus d'importance même si je me sentais toujours un peu coupable d'éprouver un tel bonheur tandis que d'autres vivaient dans la peur constante. Mais était-ce ma faute si dans ses bras je me sentais en sécurité ?

Tout se passait donc pour le mieux, le petit quotidien qui s'était installé ne nous lassait en aucun cas. Bien sur, il lui arrivait à certains moments de devenir à nouveau distant. Un instant il riait, semblait serein et l'instant d'après il avait l'air plongé dans une réflexion intense et douloureuse. Dans ces moments là, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour lui redonner le sourire et il ne m'aidait pas, évitant le moindre contact. C'était des moments difficiles à vivre pour moi mais heureusement ce n'était que passager et plutôt rare. Le reste du temps on faisait toujours les mêmes choses : des sorties diverses ou des soirées pantouflardes chez moi.

Même le fait de savoir qu'il me cachait délibérément quelque chose ne parvenait pas à entacher mon bonheur. Il m'avait assuré que ça ne concernait pas une autre femme alors pourquoi s'en faire ? Je lui faisais confiance. Quoique cela puisse être, je ne pensais pas que le découvrir pourrait changer quoique ce soit à notre relation ni aux sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui. Je ne m'en formalisais donc pas, pensant qu'il me le révèlerait tôt ou tard.

-Par la culotte de Poufsouffle !

Comme toujours, trop occupée à penser à Nick, je faisais des dégâts. Consciente qu'il ne tarderait pas à arriver je tentais désespérément de rattraper mon plat que j'avais failli faire brûler. Il aurait été plus facile de faire la cuisine avec ma baguette magique mais je trouve toujours que c'est une insulte aux recettes de ma mère ! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais tellement occupée dans la cuisine que je ne l'entendis pas arriver.

-Oh pu***, c'est pas vrai !

-Oh, c'est du joli ça !

-Nick ? Oh pardon, je … je ne sais pas ce qu'on va manger ce soir finalement, m'excusais-je avec un pauvre air désolé sur le visage.

-Tu plaisantes ? J'ai attendu ce poulet toute la journée, s'est-il plaint.

Et voila ! Je savais que j'étais vraiment nulle mais ce qu'il venait de dire me le certifiait. C'était déjà assez dur d'être avec un homme aussi parfait alors qu'on était miss tête en l'air ! Il fallait en plus de ça que j'en rajoute en ratant les seules choses que je savais pourtant faire.

En voyant l'air bougon et à la fois triste que j'affichais il s'est mis à éclater de rire en déclarant qu'il plaisantait et que ça lui était égal de manger du poulet ou non. J'ai donc oublié mon plat raté pour le rejoindre sur le canapé.

Après vingt minutes passées à regarder la télévision (Nick adorait depuis que je la lui avais montrée), son ventre s'était manifesté par d'horribles gargouillements.

-Il faudrait quand même penser à manger quelque chose, suggérait-il alors.

-Dommage que le chaudron baveur ne livre plus, me suis-je lamentée, trop feignante pour bouger.

Il décréta qu'il fallait que l'on sorte pour trouver un endroit où manger. Moi je préférais rester là, tranquille, avec lui pour seule compagnie. Il s'apprêtait à se lever mais je l'en empêchait en m'asseyant à califourchon sur lui.

-Allie, on va finir par mourir de faim, dit-il d'une voix sérieuse mais son sourire le trahissait.

-C'est pas grave, on restera ensemble pour l'éternité comme ça, ais-je plaisanté.

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, s'est-il énervé.

-Euh bah non, je sais bien qu'on ne va pas réellement mourir de faim, ais-je répliqué en riant.

Cela faisait parti des moments où il était étrange. Il s'énervait pour un rien et moi je tentais de changer de sujet pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Heureusement mes tentatives marchaient. Là, il m'a fait un grand sourire et je savais que je pouvais continuer mon petit manège.

-On peut attendre un petit peu, non ? Une fois je ne sais où, on ne sera plus tranquilles !

-Ca, fallait y penser avant de rater ton poulet au curry ! Plaisantait-il en me chatouillant les hanches pour me faire partir.

-M'en fiche ! On ne partira pas d'ici tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé ! De toute façon, tu ne peux plus bouger.

Il est partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Pas parce que j'étais drôle, non, ce rire là était moqueur. Je savais faire la différence maintenant. En réponse, j'ai fais la moue mais alors il riait davantage.

-Quoi ? Tu crois que ton poids suffira à me retenir ? Raillait-il.

-Bin … je suis plutôt grosse comme fille, ais-je répondu innocemment.

-Grosse ? Ah ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre …

Il secouait la tête négativement puis il m'a attrapé par la taille et je me suis sentie soulevée. On quittait l'appartement ainsi, lui me portant avec l'air déterminé qu'ont tous les hommes quand ils ont faim, et moi accrochée à son cou, riant aux éclats.

Restaurant typiquement sorcier pour ce soir là ! L'ambiance était détendue. Nick me racontait des blagues drôles tandis que je surveillais du regard toutes les représentantes de la gente féminine qui osait regarder MON mec ! En réalité, je me montais la tête pour rien. Les rares femmes dans ce genre d'endroit à cette heure-ci ressemblaient plus aux sorcières dans les films d'épouvantes des moldus. Nez crochu, verrue(s), cape cachant une bonne partie du visage. Je me sentais très bien mise en valeur ce soir là avec ma robe rouge.

Je n'ai pas vraiment compris, ni réalisé, ce qui s'est réellement passé ensuite. En tout cas, ce soir représentait un tournant majeur dans notre relation. Le genre de tournant qui corse un peu la chose. Le genre de tournant qu'on aurait préféré éviter. Même si en fait, avec le recul, on ne peut qu'admettre qu'il était inévitable.

En sortant du resto, Nick m'a proposé une ballade. Je ne voyais que le côté romantique de la chose. Sotte que j'étais ! Avec mon égoïste petit bonheur, j'oubliais si facilement l'actualité tristement effrayante.

Tous s'est passés très vite. On a entendu un cri et Nick, qui a malheureusement un côté chevaleresque, s'est précipité vers la source de ce bruit. Je ne pouvais pas rester toute seule dans cette ruelle sombre alors que celui que j'aimais courrais certainement un danger ! Je l'ai donc suivi. Au coin d'une ruelle, c'était exactement la scène à laquelle je m'attendais. Trois mangemorts qui avaient dû abuser du whisky pur feu et une victime, évidemment. Une femme d'après les cris.

Je les savais cruels mais pas à ce point là ! Ce qu'ils comptaient lui faire n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque sort de magie noire ! C'était purement et simplement un acte barbare et impardonnable.

Nick les détourna de leur attention en les interpellant. Etait-il suicidaire ? Moi je serrais ma baguette très fort au fond de ma poche, terrifiée et je n'osais pas imaginer l'état psychologique et physique de la fille recroquevillée contre le mur entre deux poubelles.

-Laissez-la tranquille !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut celui là ? S'exclamait l'un d'eux.

-Tu préfères qu'on commence par ta copine ? Ricanait le deuxième.

-Je préférerais vous voir morts ! Crachait Nick de moins en moins calme.

-Oh ! Voyez-vous ça ? Un courageux ! Ajoutait le dernier.

La joute verbale à continuer mais je ne m'y intéressais pas. Discrètement, je me dirigeais vers la fille. Elle était un peu amochée mais, visiblement, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire ce a quoi ils pensaient.

-Ca va ? Chuchotais-je. Tu peux te lever ?

Elle a acquiescé avec difficulté, pleurant beaucoup trop pour pouvoir parler. Je l'ai prise par le bras pour transplaner avec elle à Sainte Mangouste en priant pour qu'il n'arrive rien a Nick entre temps.

-Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait ! Elle vient de se faire attaquer !

Les médicomages accoururent, je signais rapidement un formulaire sans le lire puis transplanais à nouveau.

De retour dans la ruelle, je constatais que le combat avait commencé. A coup de sorts gentillets d'abord, puis ça devint sérieux. Je vis un des mangemorts pointer sa baguette en direction de Nick, pressé d'en finir. Il prononçait le terrible « _Avada Kedavra_ ». Je voyais tout au ralentit : Nick trop occupé à évité un rayon rouge et cet autre rayon vert qui faisait tranquillement son chemin jusqu'à lui.

-NIIIIIICK ! M'écriais-je.

De justesse ! Il se baissa et je me sentis soudain plus légère ! Il s'en était fallut de peu !

-Elle m'énerve celle-là aussi !

Le plus costaud décida alors de régler mon compte à l'aide du même sort. Je m'attendais à voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux alors je les fermais, résignée. J'avais sauvé Nick, c'était l'important.

Au lieu de ma pitoyable vie en images accélérées, j'entendis un bruit sourd, étrange, comme un grognement. J'ouvris donc les yeux m'attendant à voir dans cette drôle de scène un animal, un chien ou autre chose. C'est là que tout a basculé ! J'ai vu Nick, l'air féroce se jeter sur eux avec agilité. Il était terrifiant ! On aurait vraiment dit … une bête féroce mais avec forme humaine ! Il était tout sauf l'image douce que j'avais de lui. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur je vis que l'un des hommes ne se relevait pas, les coups portés avaient été trop forts. Il semblait inconscient. Mais les deux autres, pas tout à fait indemnes, l'attrapèrent et s'enfuir tandis que l'un s'écriait : « Merde ! Je croyais qu'ils étaient de notre côté ces monstres ! ».

Ces monstres … J'avais du mal à assimiler l'information et pourtant, c'était là, il était là, sous mes yeux. Nick, un monstre ? Je l'avais vu faire et pourtant je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Cette façon de bondir puis d'attraper sa proie, ses yeux, son expression du visage et cette agilité hors norme.

Mais comment est-ce que j'avais fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte par moi-même ? C'était irréel comme situation !

En attendant j'étais là, figée face à lui. Il ressemblait à nouveau à celui que je connaissais, avec son visage angélique. Terrifiée, je le voyais s'approcher de moi, lentement.

-Ne m'approche pas ! M'écriais-je en hoquetant.

-Allie …

-Non ! Laisse-moi ! Tu …. Tu es … Oh Merlin ! Tu t'es bien joué de moi, hein ? Quand est-ce que tu comptais t'occuper de mon cas ?

-Non Allie, je …

-Tu sympathise souvent avec tes victimes avant de les bouffer ?

-Mais Allie !

-TAIS-TOI !

Sans attendre je transplanais. Pas chez moi, il m'y aurait rejointe aussitôt, mais dans mon ancienne boutique. Elle était toujours en état. Automatiquement je me dirigeais vers le fond du magasin : à l'arrière boutique. Il y avait un canapé, celui que Lara avait déniché aux puces. Elle me l'avait montré avec un grand sourire satisfait et je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que de l'accepter.

Je m'y vautrais lamentablement, pleurant comme une enfant, roulée en boule dans ma cape.

Il n'y avait vraiment qu'une idiote comme moi pour s'enticher d'un vampire …

Voila !

D'abord je m'excuse, le chapitre est plutôt court.

Ensuite, je voulais dire (même si ça peut paraitre peu crédible) que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fanfiction il y a déjà presque 4 ans. A cette époque, je n'avais pas lu Twilight et ne savait même pas que les vampires avaient a nouveau envahies la littérature jeunesse xD Alors, évidemment, quand ma sœur m'a dit qu'un livre était déjà sorti, à propos d'une fille qui tombe amoureuse d'un vampire, j'étais légèrement deg, déçue même ^^. Comme quoi on peut tous avoir les mêmes idées de bases, c'est sur le développement de l'histoire que tout peut changer.

Bref, voila pourquoi au jour d'aujourd'hui, alors que les histoires de vampires squattent les librairies, cette fanfic est loin d'être originale. Mais bon tant pis…

J'espère que vous aurez quand même envie de lire la suite.

A titre d'information, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres.

Merci de passer par là deux fois par semaine )

A Jeudi.


	7. Chapitre 6

Hey hey hey !

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre. Eh oui poster deux fois par semaine ça va très vite, du coup je n'ai pas autant d'avance que prévu sur ma prochaine fanfiction.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week end (plus qu'un jour :D ).

A Lundi pour la fin.

Ceycey

_Chapitre 6 :_

Et dire que pendant des mois j'ai risqué ma vie en restant avec lui. Je me croyais en sécurité en sa compagnie mais c'était tout le contraire.

Cela faisait des jours, peut être plus, que je n'avais pas quitté la boutique ! C'était un peu tordu de me réfugier là où ma vie s'était arrêtée un an plus tôt avec la mort de mes proches. Mais c'était le seul endroit sur. Pas celui où je me _sentais_ en sécurité mais celui où je _savais_ que je l'étais.

La même question revenait toujours : pourquoi je n'avais rien vu ?

Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, il y avait des indices. De faibles indices, certes, mais c'était tout de même là. Mais bien sur l'amour rend aveugle, c'est bien connu !

Toujours au fond du même canapé délavé, je me remémorais certaines scènes. A la fête foraine moldue, il était extrêmement choqué par la représentation que se faisaient les moldus des vampires. Il était toujours très secret sur sa vie, son logement, son passé. Et l'autre soir, dans le bar où il m'a retrouvée complètement ivre, il a regardé le serveur qui a ensuite parut effrayé. Il avait dû lui montrer son vrai visage ou que sais-je encore ? Après tout, si j'ai pu rester auprès de lui plusieurs mois sans m'en rendre compte, cela prouve bien que je ne connais rien aux vampires !

La preuve ! Il y a certaines choses que je ne m'expliquais pas comme le fait qu'il y avait bien son reflet dans la galerie des glaces. Les vampires ne sont-ils pas censés ne pas avoir de reflet ? Ou est-ce que ce que l'on nous apprend sur les vampires à Poudlard n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges destiné à les protéger ? Mais qui voudrait protéger ces monstres ?

Mais par-dessus tout, je voulais comprendre pourquoi il n'avait rien fait pendant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi m'avoir choisie moi ? Est-ce qu'il en avait marre des proies trop faciles ? De trouver une victime au pied levé dans la rue et hop l'histoire est réglée ? Oui, peut être qu'il voulait rendre ça plus divertissant ! Plus j'y pensais et plus j'avais l'impression de perdre la tête !

J'aurais pu rester des mois ainsi, prostrée dans cette vieille boutique sans dessus dessous, sans jamais entendre parler de Nick (si c'était vraiment son nom). J'aurais même pu y passer ma vie entière si je n'avais pas laissé une vieille carte de visite au nom du magasin, avec en prime l'adresse, dans mon appartement. Elle était rangée dans une boite, au milieu d'un tas de photos. Et je n'y pensais plus car cela faisait partie des objets que je ne voulais plus voir. C'était trop douloureux de se replonger dans ces souvenirs.

Quoiqu'il en soit, s'il m'a retrouvée, c'était bel et bien de ma faute.

Dans l'état où j'étais, il m'était impossible de dire si cela s'est produit après avoir découvert sa vraie nature. Je n'avais évidemment pas d'habits de rechange, ni rien qui ressemble à de la nourriture, alors je devais vraiment faire peine à voir.

Je m'étais enfin assoupie sur ce bon vieux canapé crasseux quand j'ai entendu un faible bruit provenant de la porte arrière du magasin. Faible bruit qui m'a pourtant fait sursauter car je savais qu'il était causé par une intrusion. Ni une ni deux, j'ai sauté du canapé pour me cacher derrière. Je n'avais rien d'autre que ma baguette pour me défendre mais c'était largement suffisant contre un voleur ou une descente de mangemorts.

Des bruits de pas se dirigeaient vers moi mais de ma cachette je ne pouvais pas jeter un œil pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Retenant ma respiration, les mains crispées sur ma baguette je ne pouvais qu'attendre.

-Allie ?

Une voix masculine chuchotait mon prénom. Une vague d'angoisse s'est emparée de moi car ça ne pouvait qu'être lui.

-Allie !

Ma poitrine se soulevait à une allure folle mais j'espérais qu'il ne pouvait pas percevoir le bruit de ma respiration.

-Allie je sais que tu es là ! Tu ne peux qu'être ici de toute façon ! Tu ne peux pas te cacher plus longtemps.

Et voila qu'il me narguait ! Alors c'était ça, la traque avait commencée ? Il devait bien s'amuser. Je ne savais pas si j'allais céder à la panique ou à la rage en premier.

-Aller montre toi, s'il te plait. Il faut qu'on discute, ne me force pas à venir te chercher.

Il parlait maintenant d'une voix calme, ni trop bas, ni trop fort. C'est certainement ce qui me faisait le plus peur : ce ton trop poli et calme. Un silence s'est installé, juste le temps pour lui d'avancer de quelques pas de plus et pour moi de me demander comment il avait bien pu trouver ma cachette.

-Bon, soit tu sors de derrière ce canapé, soit je vais t'y rejoindre.

Pétrifiée d'horreur, je sentais la sueur perler sur mon front. Je resserrais mes mains moites sur ma baguette. Puis, pestant contre la situation, contre lui, et contre ma lâcheté je me relevais précipitamment, ma baguette levée, prête à servir car je n'avais pas passé sept années chez les Gryffondors pour rien !

-Si tu fais un pas de plus, ou quoi que ce soit que je juge suspect, je te tue !

J'étais plutôt fière de moi, ma voix n'avait pas tremblé ! Mais cette fierté à fondu comme neige au soleil quand j'ai aperçu son sourire amusé. Etrange quand même, les vampires n'étaient pas réputés pour être aussi beaux !

-Tu oserais formuler un sort impardonnable ? M'a-t-il demandé un sourcil interrogateur levé. Sur moi ?

-Sans hésitation ! Crachais-je. Tu ne joueras pas plus longtemps avec moi. Maintenant si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais que tu dégages !

-Non !

Comment ça non ?

-Je suis venu pour discuter.

-Et de quoi ? De la façon dont tu comptes t'y prendre pour te nourrir avec mon sang ? J'ignorais qu'il y en avait plusieurs. La forme classique t'ennuis ? Peut être que c'est meilleur frais ? Ou bouilli ?

Etrangement, il avait l'air vexé, voir même blessé. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il continuait simplement de jouer à je ne sais quel jeu.

-Même toi tu me prends pour un monstre, a-t-il dit en baissant la tête.

Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Il voulait m'attendrir avec ses conneries ? Peu importe je n'aurais baissé ma baguette pour rien au monde.

-Ce qui est le plus monstrueux c'est que tu te sois amusé à me cacher ça pendant tout ce temps ! Ta maman ne t'as jamais dit que c'était mal de jouer avec la nourriture ?

-Non …, a-t-il dit d'une voix qui traduisait une souffrance surement feinte. Tu ne comprends rien ! Tu crois qu'on choisit d'en être ? Tu crois que j'ai couru après un vampire pour le supplier de me rendre comme lui ? Est-ce que tu imagines au moins ce que ça fait de te réveiller différent, conscient que ta vraie vie est terminée ? Que ta famille et tes amis te croient mort? Que tu es condamné à être vu comme un monstre? Rejeté pendant des siècles ?

J'avoue avoir été surprise mais cela n'a pas duré, j'étais persuadée que c'était une ruse. Et cela me dégoutait davantage. Prise de colère je me suis mise à lui crier dessus :

-ARRETE !

-Non ! Je veux que tu comprennes Allie !

-J'ai très bien compris ! Soit tu me tues soit c'est moi qui le fait !

Et quelque chose m'a soudainement traversé l'esprit : « comment on tue un vampire ? » Si ça se trouve, j'avais l'air bien bête avec ma pauvre baguette. Elle était peut être inutile. Et si je croyais encore aux légendes, je n'avais même pas la chance d'avoir un pieu à proximité. Quoiqu'il en soit je me suis rassurée en me disant que je pouvais au moins le stupéfixer en cas de besoin puis m'enfuir.

-Non, je veux que tu comprennes que quand je t'ai vue la première fois, c'était à un moment où je n'en pouvais plus d'errer seul, de me cacher, de juste survivre. Je voulais _vivre_, apprendre à te connaitre. Tu as changé ma vie ! Tu m'as aidé à envisager ma condition autrement !

J'ai eu envie de vomir en entendant ça ! Ca me révoltait qu'il me croit assez faible pour m'avoir comme ça !

-Ca suffit, je ne supporterais pas de t'entendre prétendre ça ! Me suis-je écrié. Continues et j'utilise vraiment ma baguette.

Mais pourquoi j'hésitais ? J'étais surement aussi faible qu'il le pensait mais il n'y a que maintenant que je m'en rends compte. Car rien ne m'avait empêché d'utiliser un quelconque sort jusque là.

-Vas-y ! Si tu ne veux pas me croire … Je préfère encore que tu me tue, c'est mieux que de vivre avec l'idée que je te dégoute.

-Pfff n'importe quoi, tu es suicidaire maintenant ? Arrête d'essayer de me faire croire des conneries !

-Très bien ! S'énerva-t-il. Soit tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire, soit j'en fini maintenant.

J'ai eu un mouvement de recul à cette phrase. J'ai cru qu'il disait vouloir en finir avec moi mais il a sorti un bout de bois. J'ai très vite enregistré l'information : un pieu, « en finir » ! Il voulait se suicider, c'était du chantage et ça a marché. Car malgré tout ça, les sentiments ça ne disparait pas en claquant des doigts. J'étais tombée malgré moi amoureuse d'un vampire, et je l'étais toujours à ce moment là. J'ai eu un haut le cœur en imaginant le voir se tuer.

-NON ! _Stupéfix_ !

Son corps est tombé à la renverse alors qu'il était en plein mouvement, le pieu à dix centimètres de son cœur. Des larmes se sont mises à couler sur mes joues. J'avais été prise d'angoisse à l'idée qu'il le fasse. Foutus sentiments ! Mais ne venait-il pas de me prouver qu'il disait vrai ? Il était prêt à mettre fin à son existence si je refusais de lui parler. Je me suis donc précipitée sur son corps inerte.

-_Enervatum_.

Il s'éveilla doucement et je l'ai aidé à s'asseoir correctement, tout en lui prenant le pieu des mains. Pas totalement naïve, je l'ai gardé précieusement au cas où j'étais tombée dans une quelconque ruse.

-Je t'écoute, lui dis-je sèchement.

Le tenant en joug du bout de ma baguette, je me suis installée sur le canapé, attendant patiemment. Il lui a fallut un moment pour émerger, la tête devait surement lui tourner après avoir heurté le sol si violemment.

-Le plus important c'est que tu comprennes que je ne te veux aucun mal, m'a-t-il dit en me regardant dans les yeux. Si ça avait été le cas je l'aurais fait depuis bien longtemps, tu en conviens ?

J'ai simplement hoché la tête, prudemment. Je ne voulais pas lui donner la satisfaction de s'en tirer si vite. Il a tout de même parut satisfait et, toujours assis sur le sol, il a continué.

-Si tu y réfléchis bien ça explique pas mal de choses … Au début je voulais effectivement changer mon quotidien mais ensuite j'ai pris mes distances parce que … eh bien il faut être réaliste ! Un vampire et une humaine, ça n'a aucun sens, aucun avenir possible ! Mais tu es persuasive, tu m'as donné envie d'essayer. C'était égoïste,_ j'étais_ égoïste ! J'aurais au moins pu te le dire ! Qui suis-je pour juger si oui ou non nous pouvions essayer de construire quelque chose malgré ma … différence ? Je comprends maintenant que ce n'est pas possible, que ça ne l'a jamais été et que ça ne le sera d'ailleurs jamais. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu ne me prennes pas pour un monstre, que tu comprennes qui je suis vraiment et après je te laisserai tranquille, c'est promis.

Il s'est tut un moment, sans cesser de me fixer. Je suis restée impassible le temps de digérer tout ça. Je me remémorais tous ces moments qui me paraissaient plus clairs après avoir entendu cela. La première fois que l'on s'est embrassés … il est partit précipitamment et s'il ne m'avait pas trouvée ivre morte dans ce pub quelques semaines plus tard, on ne se serait plus jamais revus.

-Alors dis moi qui tu es, lui demandais-je d'une faible voix mais sans baisser ma baguette pour autant.

-Ce dont tu peux être sure c'est que je ne suis pas un vampire sanguinaire qui s'amuse des mois durant avec son repas.

Cette phrase m'a tout de même donné froid dans le dos.

-Je ne me nourris même pas de sang humain et puis tu sais, être un vampire-sorcier me facilite beaucoup la vie.

-Je sais ce que tu es, l'interrompis-je, ce que je veux savoir c'est _qui_ tu es, d'où tu viens ? Quel âge as-tu ? Réellement.

Son air triste et torturer m'arrachait le cœur, je n'ai pas pu retenir mon élan qui me poussait à aller vers lui. Quelque chose en moi ignorait la peur de ce qu'il était et ne voulait qu'une chose, le rassurer, l'aider. Mais pourquoi ? C'était fou ! Peut être aussi que cette chose était juste trop curieuse à propos de son passé, de sa vie. Quoiqu'il en soit, comme si je ne pouvais plus contrôler mon corps, je me suis avancée vers lui, au point de n'être assise qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Je m'appelle Sir Nicholas Stern de Brentford, m'a-t-il dit en souriant ironiquement.

Son magnifique sourire … J'ai senti mon cœur se réchauffer en un éclair et puis j'ai enfin réalisé ce qu'il venait de dire. Sir ?

-Je suis né en 1791, à Brentford comme mon nom l'indique. Mon père était Baron et avait également une place très importante au sein du ministère de la magie. J'étais fiancé et j'allais donc hérité du titre, de la fortune et des fonctions de mon père. Et puis la nuit où je célébrais mes vingt quatre ans j'ai été attaqué par un vampire. J'étais trop ivre pour utiliser ma baguette. Et me voila donc ici …

-Alors tu … tu as …

-Cent quatre vingt neuf ans, m'a-t-il répondu pour m'éviter de perdre mon temps en calculs.

-Pourquoi t'a-t-il transformé ? C'est bien ça qu'on dit ? Il aurait pu juste te vider de ton sang et te laisser là, non ?

En fait, je réalisais que je ne savais même pas comment on devenait vampire. Est-ce que c'était douloureux ? Compliqué ?

-Oui il aurait pu, mais il avait en quelque sorte, besoin que je fasse quelque chose pour lui. Une histoire de vengeance personnelle. Il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même car ce n'était qu'un simple vampire.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-J'étais sorcier avant, lui était moldu.

Il est vrai que je n'avais jamais pensé à ça ! Je n'avais jamais pensé à cette différence. Sorciers, moldus, on reste tous humains après tout !

-Etre vampire ne change pas ce que tu es, c'est une transformation plus physique qu'autre chose. Je peux toujours transplaner et utiliser ma baguette. Les sorciers ne le savent pas mais il y a une guerre aussi parmi les vampires. Entre les nés moldus et les autres. Les nés-sorciers sont les plus puissants et de ce fait, ils se croient permis de diriger les autres. Alors les nés-moldus n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de se créer une sorte d'armée, de bons petits soldats sorciers qu'ils s'amusent à transformer puis à dresser comme des chiens, pour en faire des machines à tuer! C'était le but de celui qui m'a rendu ainsi.

J'étais horrifiée à cette idée ! Les sorciers étaient obnubilés par le danger que représentaient Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom et ses mangemorts. Ils étaient donc loin de se douter qu'un autre danger était parmi nous.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as fait ce qu'il te demandait ?

-Non, je l'ai tué, a-t-il répondu en baissant le regard.

-Et … ta fiancée ? Ais-je demandé d'une petite voix.

Le fait qu'il ait tué celui qui l'avait engendré ne m'avait même pas choquée ! Je me disais qu'il le méritait et puis, lui ou la victime qu'il avait choisie, à la place de Nick j'aurais fait la même chose. Par contre, l'évocation de sa fiancée … cela m'intéressait plus, hum hum.

-Elle a fait son deuil, comme toute ma famille.

Sa voix triste m'a brisé le cœur. Bien sur, ça avait dû être horrible à vivre. Mais ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit à ce moment là c'est qu'il semblait l'avoir beaucoup aimé.

-Mais j'ai veillé sur elle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Je l'ai vu se marier, avoir des enfants, j'étais heureux pour elle. Et les premières décennies ont été plus faciles à vivre avec cette distraction.

Je me suis bêtement mise à pleurer. Je me mettais à sa place et rien qu'en m'imaginant devoir le regarder refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai ressentie une grande tristesse. Et cette chose en moi qui m'avait poussée à m'approcher de lui voulait à ce moment là que je le prenne dans mes bras. Mais je me faisais violence ! Je lui en voulais encore de m'avoir caché tout ça.

-Mais je ne l'aimais pas comme toi, s'est-il empressé de dire en voyant mes larmes. Et peu importe ce que tu décideras, je compte bien faire la même chose avec toi. Je te laisserais tranquille mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de m'assurer que tu vas bien.

-Je préfèrerais que tu veilles sur moi mais en restant avec moi.

Il eut l'air aussi surpris que moi je l'étais. C'était sorti tout seul mais je le pensais. Je le voulais quand même à mes côtés. Après tout qui avais-je d'autre ? Absolument personne et lui, j'en étais amoureuse, alors ça me semblait naturel.

-Quoi ? S'est-il exclamé.

-A quoi bon me protéger à distance si c'est pour que nous vivions tout deux seuls de notre côté ? En plus tu t'ennuierais, je ne ferais rien de passionnant et tu en aurais marre de jouer à l'ange gardien.

-Tu as confiance en moi ? M'a-t-il demandé l'air abasourdi.

-Oui.

-Tu ne me crains pas ? Ne me méprise pas ? Je ne te dégoute pas ?

-Je t'assure que non !

Il m'a regardé dans les yeux pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Je n'ai pas baissé le regard, je voulais qu'il me croie. Puis j'ai vu ses yeux se baisser pour s'attarder sur le pieu que j'avais toujours en main. Il ne semblait pas rassurer alors j'ai envoyé valser le vieux morceau de bois derrière moi.

-Je ne te crois pas ! Il y a dix minutes tu me traitais de monstre !

-Je suis désolée, j'étais en colère et terrifiée ! Mais je t'assure que ça ne me pose plus aucun problème.

-Alors prouve-le, a-t-il chuchoté sur un ton de défi.

Sans hésiter j'ai franchi les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient pour l'embrasser. J'ai posé délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, comme je l'avais fais des centaines de fois avant. Mais cette fois-ci c'était plus intense car je savais qui il était, il n'y avait plus de secrets et je sentais que de ce baiser dépendait l'avenir de notre relation. Je voulais le convaincre car je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il reparte en me disant « adieu ». Son corps s'est contracté sous le coup de la surprise puis lorsqu'il a réalisé ce qu'il se passait il m'a vivement attirée à lui en posant ses mains sur mes hanches, approfondissant le baiser. Je me souviens encore de la chaleur que j'ai sentie se diffuser dans tout mon être mais surtout dans mon cœur. C'était certainement le moment le plus fort que l'on ait partagé. Je pouvais ressentir la joie qu'il éprouvait. La joie de ne pas être rejeté mais accepté.

Bien sur, il restait toujours le problème de « la relation impossible » et toutes ces choses ennuyeuses qu'impliquaient nos différences. Mais je préférais laisser ça pour plus tard car malgré cela l'idée de ne pas être avec lui était totalement exclue ! Peu importe le fait que je ne sois pas immortelle comme lui, du moment que nous étions ensemble, tout allait bien.


	8. Chapitre 7

Coucou !

Et oui, voici la fin, déjà !

Je ne sais pas du tout quand je vais poster ma prochaine fanfiction puisque je préfère la finir avant et qu'elle n'en est qu'au début. En tout cas j'espère que vous serez également au rendez-vous. Ce sera un RL/OC avec un sujet bien plus léger que celui-ci.

Je remercie tous les lecteurs, selon les statistiques donnés par le site il y en a eu bien plus que ce que j'avais prévu : )

Et je remercie plus particulièrement Victoria Boubouille, Miss-Sawyer, Lalyh et Fidelice pour leurs reviews et encouragements.

Bisous à tous et à bientôt !

Bonne lecture.

Ceycey

**Chapitre 7 :**

-Nick ? Tu peux m'apporter de la biéraubeurre s'il te plait ? M'écriais-je à travers la pièce.

Du fond de ma cuisine, Nick nous préparait du pudding en guise de dessert. Je l'entendis acquiescer puis il m'apporta ma boisson avec son magnifique sourire.

-Madame est servie !

-Merci, ais-je répondu en l'embrassant.

-C'est prêt.

Il revint avec le pudding au caramel, sa spécialité, et s'installa a côté de moi dans le canapé. Eh oui, les vampires peuvent manger comme vous, seulement ce n'est généralement pas ce qu'ils préfèrent. Nous venions de passer le mois de Novembre comme un parfait vieux couple. Notre dernière sortie n'avait pas été très réussie. Disons que tomber sur des mangemorts nous avait un peu refroidis. C'est pourquoi nous nous étions contentés de buller dans mon appartement. Vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre ensemble, sept jours sur sept, un vrai bonheur !

La seule différence c'est que je ne cuisinais plus avec de l'ail. Hum, excusez-moi de faire de l'humour.

Nick avait changé. Rassuré sur mes sentiments et ma réaction quand à sa nature, il était plus zen, plus décontracté. Cela le rendait d'autant plus agréable à vivre. Bien sur, parfois il nous arrivait à tous les deux de replonger dans un certain stress. La même question revenait sans cesse : « quel est notre avenir ? ». Suivie de : « En avons-nous au moins un ? ». Bien sur nous n'en parlions pas ensemble ! Mais je suis persuadée qu'il y pensait tout autant que moi.

Naïvement je voulais retarder le moment d'y penser le plus loin possible et juste profiter de chaque instant de bonheur.

-C'est délicieux ! M'exclamais-je.

-Normal, je suis le meilleur.

Il me faisait rire, me rendait heureuse, c'est tout ce qui comptait, non ?

En cet instant il était pressé que le film commence à la télé. Nous avions choisi (enfin « choisi », à l'époque il y avait très peu de chaines) de regarder _Dracula_ ! C'était drôle de le voir regarder ces films là. Il riait tout le temps car il trouvait que la conception qu'avaient les moldus des vampires était ridicule. Et maintenant que je vivais avec l'un d'entre eux j'étais plutôt d'accord.

-Mais, pourquoi toi tu as ton reflet dans le miroir ? Pourquoi les moldus et même nos profs à Poudlard pensent que vous n'en avez pas ? M'enquis-je soudainement en regardant le Comte Dracula passer devant un miroir.

Nick s'est mis à éclater de rire. Il eut du mal à s'arrêter mais ma moue boudeuse l'a peut être convaincue.

-Ce n'est qu'une légende, au même titre que les longues canines.

-Han c'est vrai ça, tu as des dents normales ! Mais d'abord explique-moi pour ton reflet !

-Tu sais, beaucoup de légendes se basent sur des faits réels. Je pense qu'en fait, les moldus mais aussi les sorciers, pensent ça parce qu'ils ont du tomber sur un vampire-sorcier qui aurait usé du sortilège d'invisibilité pour les surprendre avant d'attaquer.

-Pas bête, ais-je répondu songeuse. Ca veut dire qu'on peut se prendre en photo ?

Oui, j'avais déjà oublié l'épisode dans le labyrinthe de glaces et la fameuse photo souvenir sur laquelle Nick apparaissait bien sur.

-Euh … je ne suis pas très photogénique.

-Tu plaisantes ? Un canon comme toi ?

Il a finit par accepter la séance photo improvisée. C'est encore un de mes meilleurs souvenirs ! Avec un clown comme moi, ça ne pouvait qu'être drôle !

Je lui ai donc posé d'innombrables questions, j'étais intriguée. J'ai ainsi appris que s'il n'avait jamais voulu qu'on se voit chez lui c'était parce que son « chez lui » n'était en fait qu'un petit studio miteux en sous sol. Car ça c'est vrai, les vampires ne supportent pas le soleil et il est vrai que je ne l'avais jamais vu en plein jour.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que, comme à l'accoutumée, nous étions heureux jusqu'à ce que …

J'avais l'impression qu'avec moi, il y avait toujours un « jusqu'à ce que … ».

Après le premier tournant majeur que notre couple a dû traverser (le soir où j'ai découvert qui il était vraiment), un autre nous guettait. Prêt à nous confronter à ce que l'on essayait bêtement de repousser, de reporter toujours au lendemain.

La question de notre avenir commun s'est donc posée tout naturellement, amenée petit à petit par les évènements extérieurs.

Tout d'abord, dans le courant du mois de Décembre de l'année 1980, un article de la Gazette du Sorcier a secoué la population entière. Il faisait état de la nouvelle direction que prenait la guerre : Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-plus-prononcer-le-nom-depuis-déjà-quelques-semaines venait de rallier à sa cause les géants et les loups garous en plus de son armée de mangemorts déjà bien fournies. De quoi donner des frissons dans le dos. Cette annonce intensifia la peur de tous. Si bien que ce qu'il se passa une semaine plus tard n'aurait pas dû me surprendre. Seulement, seule avec Nick, j'étais dans ma bulle et comme une idiote, je ne me sentais pas concernée par ces nouvelles. J'aurais dû …

Un soir donc, nous étions confortablement installés dans le canapé, à manger des crêpes bien chaudes tout en écoutant la radio. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un flash spécial attire notre attention. La voix de l'animateur radio spécialisé dans les infos retentie alors dans toute la pièce :

_« Chers auditeurs, nous sommes dans l'obligation d'interrompre votre programme durant quelques minutes. »_

Je me souviens avoir regardé Nick d'un air paniqué. Quelle nouvelle pouvait être assez mauvaise pour qu'ils ne puissent pas attendre deux heures de plus, l'heure habituelle pour les informations ?

_« Suite à la vague de panique et à la polémique qu'à entrainer le ralliement des Géants et des Loups Garous auprès de Vous-savez-qui, Madame le ministre de la magie Millicent Bagnold _(NDA : selon l'encyclopédie d'Harry Potter c'est bien elle qui occupait cette fonction à cette époque)_ vient de prendre des mesures radicales pour endiguer la menace. A compter de maintenant, toutes créatures magiques potentiellement dangereuses se verra expulsées du pays pour une durée indéterminée. Conformément aux volontés du Département de régulation des créatures magiques, la force ne sera pas employée pour forcer cette évacuation. Cependant, elle deviendra nécessaire si ces créatures magiques s'y opposent. Je répète, à compter de maintenant toutes créatures magiques susceptibles de représenter un danger pour la population sont dans l'obligation de quitter le pays dans les jours qui viennent. Le délai légal est fixé à une semaine seulement. Sont donc concernées, les espèces suivantes : les loups garous, les géants, les trolls, les vampires et les harpies. Quand aux dragons, ils doivent être surveillés de très près par les éleveurs. Des contrôles seront faits dans tous les centres d'élevage de dragons d'Angleterre. Afin d'assurer votre sécurité, n'hésitez pas à informer immédiatement le ministère si vous apercevez une de ces créatures une fois le délai passé. Merci de votre compréhension, je vous retrouve à vingt heure pour les informations. »_

J'ai eu l'impression que mon monde venait de s'écrouler. Et ce fut davantage le cas lorsqu'à la fin du flash spécial, Nick lâcha subitement ma main. Il était sous le choc, comme moi, du moins je le devinais car il avait le visage le plus neutre possible. Une fois le choc passé, c'est de la colère que j'ai ressenti !

-Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! Explosais-je en me levant subitement du canapé.

-Ils ont tous les droits, a-t-il dit l'air pensif.

-Mais non enfin ! Vous n'êtes pas des animaux ! Alors quoi ? Parce que quelques Loups Garous ont décidé de se joindre à lui ça veut dire que vous êtes tous condamnables ?

-Oui, répond-t-il simplement. Tu ne comprends pas ? Les gens ont peur, et ils ont raison. Le ministère à simplement pris la bonne décision.

-Mais comment peux-tu dire ça ? Et puis c'est stupide ! Tant qu'on y est, puisque des sorciers ont décidés de devenir mangemorts, il nous suffit d'expulser tous les sorciers du pays, comme ça l'affaire est réglée !

J'étais hors de moi ! Comment pouvait-il rester aussi calme alors que ça le touchait de si près ? Il s'est également levé, pour me prendre dans ses bras et me calmer. Bien sur, c'était loin d'être suffisant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Ca voulait dire quoi ça ? Qu'il allait partir, me laisser seule ?

-Nick, tu n'es pas obligé d'obéir. Si ça se trouve, personne ne se rendra compte qu'il en manque un à l'appel, tentais-je. Ne me dis pas qu'ils tiennent un registre quand même ?

-Mais non, m'a-t-il répondu en riant, ce serait trop compliqué.

-Ah, fis-je rassurée. Alors c'est bon, tu peux rester.

-Non.

Abasourdie, je me suis soudainement écartée de son étreinte pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Comment ça non ?

-Désolé Allie, a-t-il ajouté de sa voix douce, mais si c'était si simple …

-Mais ça l'est !

-NON ! Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ! Passé le délai, ils emploieront la force ! Ils vont lancer des Aurors à nos trousses et même des chasseurs de vampires. Ils vont nous traquer, Allie, ils ne me laisseront aucune chance.

Je crois que je me suis mise à pleurer, je ne me souviens plus très bien ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment là. Mon cerveau était comme sur pause. Mes jambes ne me supportaient plus, à genoux sur le sol, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il se passait. Je ne comprenais pas comment on en était arrivés là. Les géants, les trolls, les harpies, je pouvais comprendre. Ces créatures là étaient dangereuses, capables d'obéir à des ordres mais trop bêtes ou profondément mauvaises pour qu'on puisse leur attribuer une quelconque âme. Mais les loups garous et les vampires ? Certains étaient dangereux et mauvais, certes, mais d'autres étaient des personnes presque normales, travaillant et vivant comme nous tous. Les chasser du pays, c'était tellement cruel.

Nick s'est également agenouillé. Il a posé une main sur les miennes et s'est servi de l'autre pour toucher affectueusement mon visage. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne me faisait du bien. Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé : je ne voulais et ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui ! Jamais !

-Allie.

Il prononçait mon prénom comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Ca ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme ça !

-Allie, calme-toi.

-Ne me laisses pas seule, l'ais-je supplié.

-Non, jamais.

Nous sommes restés un moment comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, assis à même le sol. Quelle scène ! On aurait dit du théâtre.

Puis Nick s'est redressé, avec une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux.

-Viens avec moi !

-Où … ça ? Ais-je balbutié.

-Je ne sais pas, vers l'Est, peu importe du moment que nous sommes ensemble.

-Mais Nick, tu n'y penses pas ! Je serais un fardeau pour toi.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Il ne semblait pas comprendre, pire j'eu l'impression qu'il se sentait vexé. Je me levais enfin pour faire les cent pas dans mon salon. Je réfléchissais. Comment pouvais-je lui proposer ce à quoi je pensais ?

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, lui ais-je dis comme pour le raisonner. Je suis une sorcière c'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas les mêmes capacités que toi, ni les mêmes besoins. Je suis plus vulnérable que toi.

-Tu ne veux pas être avec moi, c'est ça ?

-Bien sur que si ! Mais combien de temps ça durera ? Nick, vois les choses en face, nous sommes différents et je ne veux pas que tu me vois vieillir puis … mourir. Après de belles et longues années, tu te retrouveras à nouveau seul. Je ne voulais pas y penser jusque-là, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, il nous faut prendre une décision !

-Alors tu décides d'arrêter là ! A-t-il dit comme si je l'insultais.

-Non !

-Si puisque tu ne veux pas partir avec moi.

-Mais … il y a un autre moyen.

Il m'a longuement regardé sans comprendre ou alors il faisait drôlement bien semblant.

-Laisse moi être comme toi, ais-je finalement demandé.

-Quoi ? Tu es folle !

-C'est le seul moyen de ne pas être séparés.

Je lui ai pris les mains pour les serrer très fort, et le suppliais du regard. Malheureusement, cela relevait de SA décision. Je ne comptais quand même pas aller trouver un autre vampire pour qu'il me transforme ! J'avais toutes les chances de me faire simplement vidée de mon sang. Et puis quelque chose me disait qu'il allait devenir très difficile de trouver un vampire maintenant que cette annonce avait été faite.

-Nick.

Je tentais de m'approcher de lui mais il m'a repoussé. Je nous revoyais quelque mois plutôt quand il est parti précipitamment après que l'on se soit embrassé pour la première fois. Cette fois encore, il s'est subitement levé. L'air énervé, il s'est dirigé vers la porte.

-Tu ne peux pas me quitter comme ça ! Me suis-je énervée.

-Je vais essayer de partir le plus tôt possible, pour éviter les ennuis.

-Non …

-Je ne t'abandonne pas Allie, j'ai juste … besoin d'y réfléchir, okay ?

J'ai simplement hoché la tête. Trop choquée pour pouvoir répondre. Il est parti et je me suis retrouvée seule avec mes pensées. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait réagi de la sorte. Il m'a demandé de tout quitter pour fuir avec lui et quand moi je lui ai proposé de nous offrir l'éternité ensemble, il a refusé ? Alors quoi ? Il me voulait mais pas pour toujours ?

Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « partir le plus tôt possible ? ».

J'ai soudainement eu peur qu'il ne décide de partir sans moi, sans même me dire au revoir.

C'est angoissée que j'ai passé la fin de la soirée et la journée suivante. Pourtant, je n'avais pas de quoi m'inquiéter. Il m'avait bien dit qu'il ne m'abandonnait pas. Il devait réfléchir à ma proposition, voila tout.

Oui, mais s'il décidait de la refuser, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait alors ?

Je me posais inlassablement les mêmes questions, c'en était épuisant. En fin d'après midi, j'ai fini par m'assoupir. Et c'est ainsi que Nick m'a retrouvée le soir même. Il m'a réveillé, doucement, en jouant avec mes cheveux et caressant mon visage. L'esprit encore embrumé, je me suis assise dans le canapé pour lui faire face. Il n'avait plus son habituel visage impassible. Il semblait perturbé, fatigué. C'était déroutant à voir.

-Allie je ne peux pas, je suis désolé.

-Tu … tu ne peux pas quoi ?

-J'ai essayé … j'ai essayé de m'imaginer en train de … mais … je ne peux pas. C'est la pire chose qui me soit arrivé, je ne veux pas te l'infliger.

-Mais tu ne m'infliges rien, J'AI choisi !

-Non ! A-t-il dit avec plus d'énergie cette fois. Je ne veux pas te priver de ta vie !

-Ma vie ? Mais quelle vie ?

Cette fois, j'étais bien réveillée. Prête à lui faire comprendre mon point de vue, avant qu'il ne s'enfuie … encore.

-Je n'ai pas de famille, pas d'amis, pas de travail. Rien ! Il ne me reste rien, … à part cette foutue guerre … Et toi.

Il ne bougeait plus, me regardait avec étonnement. J'avais envie de le secouer, je trouvais ça dingue qu'il ne comprenne pas ça !

-Alors, à ton avis ? Qu'est-ce que je peux bien choisir ? La guerre ou toi ?

-Mais … tu ne seras pas forcément plus heureuse, objecte-t-il.

-Ecoutes, si tu me laisse seule ici tu sais bien que j'ai une chance sur deux de mourir dans les prochains mois ! Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai survécue jusque là ! C'est du bonheur ça ?

-Et si … tu te lasses de moi dans une vingtaine d'années ?

-Et si c'est toi qui te lasses ? Tu vois ? Rien n'est sur, je ne peux pas voir aussi loin. Tous ce que je sais c'est que là, maintenant, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'envisager l'éternité avec toi.

-Mais … je ne peux pas imaginer que tu puisses faire un tel sacrifice pour moi !

-Mais si tu peux, lui ais-je dis d'une voix radoucie. Je t'aime ! C'est pour ça que je suis prête à le faire.

Oui, j'étais aussi surprise que lui. Même si c'était évident, on ne se l'était pas encore dit.

-Tu es sure que tu as pris en considération toutes les conséquences ?

-Oui.

En fait, je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé, tout ce qui m'importait c'était d'être avec lui.

-Tu te rends compte que tu ne seras plus humaine ? Tu ne vieilliras plus, tu … tu n'auras jamais d'enfants …

Ah ! Bin oui c'est vrai ça …

-Qui veut faire des enfants dans ce monde de cinglés ? Ais-je répondu en soupirant. Ecoute Nick, rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis. Et puis, des enfants … si ce n'est pas avec toi, effectivement je n'en veux pas.

-Je ne sais pas …

Il continuait à dire qu'il n'était pas pour, mais au fond, j'ai cru lire dans ses yeux que l'idée le tentait. Il espérait même surement que je pense tout ce que je disais. Je me suis donc approchée de lui pour me blottir dans ses bras, enfouir ma tête au creux de son cou. A ce contact, il a resserré ses bras autour de moi, plus fort que jamais.

-C'est quand même légèrement mélodramatique sur les bords cette histoire, a-t-il dit comme pour lui-même.

La tête toujours posée contre son épaule, j'ai ri malgré la situation.

-Mais c'est pour ça que c'est romantique.

Il n'a pas répondu, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. J'ai alors ajouté, à moitié sérieuse :

-Laisses-nous la jouer à la Roméo et Juliette, bébé.

Cette fois, il a ri avec moi. Cette phrase l'avait convaincu une fois pourquoi pas deux ? (NDA : Dans le chapitre 4) Puis, il s'est penchée vers moi pour pouvoir m'embrasser tendrement. Il s'est ensuite interrompu, me regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai alors compris que j'avais gagné, il acceptait !

-Ca fait mal ? Ais-je murmuré, pas si inquiète que ça.

-Un peu … Tu peux changer d'avis tu sais.

-Non.

Nous nous sommes sourit une dernière fois.

-Je t'aime Allie, a-t-il murmuré comme s'il me remerciait.

Puis il a à nouveau posé ses lèvres sur les miennes pour ensuite déposé de petits baisers sur ma joue et descendre lentement vers mon cou. Enivrée par ses dernières paroles et la perspective d'être à ses côtés pour toujours, je n'ai pas fait attention à la douleur. Je la sentais c'est vrai, mais elle m'était supportable.

Nous avons fuis vers l'Est, comme prévu. D'un côté cela tombait bien, cette mesure prise par le ministère m'avait finalement permis de fuir ce quotidien que je ne supportais plus. Chaque jour de plus en Angleterre me rappelait ce que j'y avais perdu : mes parents, ma seule amie. Bien sur, je me rappelle aussi ce que j'y ai gagné : Nick.

Mais je ne pouvais qu'être plus heureuse loin de cette folie, ces atrocités. Même au fin fond de la Hongrie (le premier pays où l'on a posé bagages), cette guerre me rattrapait mais en un sens ce n'était pas si mal. Je pouvais encore avoir des nouvelles de ma terre natale, de mon ancienne vie. Savoir comment évoluait la guerre.

Nous avons donc suivis attentivement l'actualité. Dix mois après notre départ, Voldemort disparaissait dans d'étranges circonstances. La communauté magique remerciait son sauveur, le tout jeune Harry Potter. Nous avons laissé le temps au pays de se reconstruire avant d'y retourner. Mais nous ne nous sentions déjà plus chez nous.

Et puis, maintenant que j'étais vampire comme Nick, je ne pouvais pas tenir en place, j'avais besoin de voir le monde. Il dit que c'est parce que « je suis jeune » encore, que ça va vite me passer. Moi j'ai l'impression que je n'aurais jamais assez de l'éternité pour tout visiter et pour profiter de lui.

Nous avons également suivi de loin la deuxième guerre. Nick l'avais prédit dés le début, il lui semblait impossible que quelqu'un disparaisse comme ça. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était toujours grâce à ce jeune garçon, Harry Potter, que la guerre prit fin. Et définitivement cette fois-ci. J'admirais le courage dont il avait fait preuve.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 21 Décembre 2011, cela fait donc trente et un an que nous sommes partis précipitamment. Nous préparons nos bagages pour repartir en Angleterre car maintenant la situation des Loups Garous et des Vampires à changé. On le doit au travail d'une amie de ce même Potter, Hermione Weasley je crois. Oh bien sur, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont accueillis les bras ouverts. Seulement, les sorciers reconnaissent enfin qu'il ne faut pas tous les mettre dans le même panier. Alors maintenant on devrait pouvoir nous laisser vivre en paix à condition que nous acceptions les enquêtes et contrôles à répétions mis en place pour cause de sureté.

Nous ne nous y installons pas définitivement, juste pour les quelques années à venir. Je n'ai pas encore vu le sol américain. Je rêve de rencontrer les sorciers d'Amérique latine. Nick dit qu'au moins je suis restée la même gamine. Pfff. Mouais, une gamine de cinquante et un an, qui en parait toujours vingt.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui m'a poussé à écrire notre histoire. Peut être que j'ai peur de l'oublier. Ce qui est stupide quand même. L'ironie veut que nous, les vampires, vivions éternellement et pour ce faire, on a nous a doté d'une très grande mémoire. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est une bonne chose. Pour moi, qui ne vit ainsi que depuis trente ans, je ne vois pas où est le problème mais pour un plus vieux vampire, il se peut que cela devienne ennuyeux, tous ces souvenirs en tête !

Pour ma part, si les prochaines décennies et mêmes les prochains siècles, mes souvenirs sont occupés par un certain Nick, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

Pas un jour je n'ai regretté d'avoir sacrifier ma vie humaine pour lui. De toute façon l'amour c'est comme ça, ce n'est pas un choix, il s'impose a nous comme une évidence. Et je suis prête à l'aimer éternellement.


End file.
